


Sharing is Caring!

by Sirts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3some, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, electric play, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirts/pseuds/Sirts
Summary: Sherlock discovers himself being kidnapped and facing his most obsessed fan.Obviously the cards are against him, forcing to recalculate all of his actions and detect new possibilities. Is he going to accept his hidden feelings and submit or it will be the last of our beloved high-functioning sociopath!?





	1. Burn baby burn

**Author's Note:**

> As you can imagine it's going to be smutty and not much else. It all started with me looking for some cool 3some action and..couldn't find any! So I created my own.  
> And yes, my English isn't the best, but hopefully it won't bother you too much.. fingers crossed!}:D  
> 

My situation is rather an inconvenient one. But so far I have been able to avoid promiscuous relationships. It's the thrill of the game what has been stimulating my appetite. Watson knows I'm asexual and that definitely is for the best. Sociopaths might not have feelings, except anger and rage, but we are observant, cunning and surely not blind, specially when someone lusts after us. The sweet doctor might think he is straight as an arrow, but I'm always 2 steps ahead. Ignoring all the attempts and contact, until it's an absolute necessity.

John is probably the closest thing for me feeling human and sane in this high-functioning body. Therefore I'm avoiding his affection, mainly because I have the tendency for addiction, specially to everything what stimulates my brain and saves me from boredom. I don't need to add sex to the list. Although that really doesn't stop me from speculating and secretly thinking about it. The sweet rush of oxytocin and dopamine, sounds rather delicious. Lately I have been struggling more and more with the desire, truth to be told ever since Moriarty came into my life. When he asked me if there was a British Army Browning L9A1 in my pocket, or I was just pleased to see him, I didn't lie, astonishing even myself.

Right from the start there was so much attraction between the two of us. I know it's mostly a game and he is flirting with me just for the kicks. But I can't ignore the fact that the consulting criminal serves me as a drug or a stimulant, triggering extreme excitement and arousal what I have never felt before. I literally try to tiptoe around the new sensation but my dreams are sinister and I can't even push John out of them. Filled with committing sexual acts with both of the men and sensing absolute bliss afterwards. Then waking up from my nocturnal emission like a naive teenager. Suppressing the unworthy thoughts from my mind and struggling to maintain the balance between the physical and the mental composer. What brings me back to my current situation.

I'm strapped down to a chair, covered in wires and I already know what's going to happen next. If I don't cooperate with him he will electrify me until I do, or my brain is going to be fried, eventually paralysing the respiratory centers. I'm going to be burned, just as promised. And he will enjoy every second of it. Sadly I'm nothing without my brain, its brilliance, he is leaving me without a choice here. It's just a boring way of getting what he wants, nothing special and intriguing at all. Just a psychopathic attempt to make him feel something more than the usual self.

“Oh, Sherly baby! Haven't you gotten yourself in a real pickle this time? After this you will look splendidly similar to Frankenstein's bride.”  
“Just tell me what you want Jim and let's us be done with this.”  
“So impatient! Don't you want to show some love for daddy?”  
“Askes a psychopath from sociopath, seriously? Oh please, just drop the act.”  
“Wow, rude! I'm just trying to have a fabulous time with my baby cakes. But he is pissing all over my carpet. Luckily I know exactly how to fix that.”

He didn't wait for a response, just clicked the buttons and give the detective his first dose of the treatment.  
It was a brief one, a variety of electric impulses, starting from a gentle tickle to a painful throbbing throughout the body, but still achieving Sherlock to whimper out in pain.  
“Oh, baby! That was gorgeous, daddy likes it a lot. Should we repeat?”  
“Stop! I'm wired up for shock treatment and other monstrosities. You know bloody well that I can pass the detector without a hustle, there are other ways to get the truth out of me. Just tell me what do you want?”  
“Darling, your truly disappoint me. Also, do I really have to remind you, you don't have a saying in this! No-nooo, daddy's got sooo many buttons to push, and so little time. I wonder what this one does!”

Sherlock's hands clenched into fists while his muscles started to tense under the electrical impulses. The feeling was different from the last time, in a way more arousing than painful, only It didn't last long, Moriarty had a devil's grin on his face. And with a few seconds the detective cried out in pain, torso shaking violently.  
”C'mon, baby cakes. I don’t have all day to play with you!”  
Sherlock's breathing was rapid, pupils dilated, he managed to summon the word: What.. but couldn't finish the sentence, already another wave of electric shock swept over his body. He bit his lower lip to silence himself.  
“Darling, the sight of you is to die for. Just use this lovely brain of yours and tell daddy what he wants!”  
“You don't want anything, your just messing with me.”  
“Should I turn a notch up or let's just skip the pullshit and go straight to the brain?”  
“But it's true, according to the wiring your trying to..”  
“Daddy is growing impatient!”  
“..boost my libido!? I have no idea why it should even matter to you.”  
“Oh, c'mon now! Of Course it matters, everything about you matters. Your a beautiful enigma just meant for crumbling. And daddy loves breaking things, also you being asexual is rather unsatisfactory.”  
“This is a waste of my time. Untie me and we never speak of it again.”  
“Sherloooock! What would be the fun in that. Don't be a party pooper now, let's just stick to the script.”  
Again Moriarty worked magic with his fingers, fumbling the buttons on the remote and causing the detectives body to shiver from the electrical stimulation.  
“Now tell me about your loyal pet, has he gone down on you yet?”  
“Stop!!! I'll tell you, if you turn the bloody thing off. Or are you planning to rock the world with my shocking fatality?”  
“Well maybe, but for now, be it your way.” He turned off the switch. Grabbed a chair from the side and sat closer to the brunette man.  
“Let's start with the baby steps then. Do you ever think of sex?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you a virgin? Hands don't count!”  
“No.”  
“My sweet Sherly,.. seriously!?! What gender you prefer?”  
“Irrelevant.”  
“Are you in love with your pet?”  
“Probably.”  
“Are you sexually attracted to him?”  
“It seems so.”  
“What about me?”  
“Yes!”  
“Tell me how you fantasize about your dear Dr Watson?”  
“This is private.”  
“On the contrary, I think you have forgotten the situation you're in! I might just slip and forget the switch on.”  
“John is sweet, caring..passionate. I would like to give him what he wants.”  
“And that is...a chauvinistic pig to care for?”  
“No, he also needs attention, affection, love.”  
“Is that's why you haven't confronted him?”  
“Precisely. I haven't figured out how to deal with those feelings. Probably never will.”  
“Booring, tell me the juicy parts, how do you want him?”

Moriarty stood up from the chair and leaned closer to Sherlock. He's hand moved under the brunettes seat and pulled out a whip. It was a riding crop, identical to the one that the woman used. Now the criminal minds eyes were glistening with a demonic light and his lips curling into an evil smile. Slowly the horse whips leather tongue stroke the detectives cheek. Making him rather confused and difficult to reply.  
“I.. I want everything, John's mouth, his eyes, hands, private parts. I would like to feel, torment, taste, suck, satisfy him.”

Now the riding crop trailed on Sherlock's lips, following their singular plump shape and betting them so tenderly. The men's eyes were staring into each other and while asking the next question, Moriarty's voice softened a notch.  
“That's quite a mouthful from an asexual. How do you feel about me?”  
The horse whip continued it's movement sliding on the strong jaw line and slipping lower, over the delicate throat and on to the chest of the defenseless detective.  
“You are intriguing. But I would always try to fight you, even while knowing my skin actually aches for your burning touch. And in order for you to take what you want, you would have to overpower me.”  
“Darling, I already am! And I wouldn't imagine anything less than that. You are exquisite.”  
Now Moriarty hooked the whips leather tongue under the only button holding together the silky pajama shirt. Then with a sudden yank he pulled on it, making it popp. The blouse fell open exposing Sherlock's milky chest, covered in neurotransmitter wires. He looked more like a test subject then a victim of rough play.  
“Hello Mr. Sexy! Much better, isn't it!”  
The detective didn't respond and kept admiring his restrainer. A man who always was sly as a fox. Never feeling ashamed, staring and taking in every part of the newly exposed skin, poking and pushing with the whip, sliding the shirt lower to the sides. Caressing those red nubs with the leather tongue, playing the charmer, the seducer, the torch. Until Sherlock couldn't take it anymore and closed his eyes giving in to the rough touch of the criminals extended hand.  
“There is my blushing virgin. How I missed you!”  
And when the whip slipped even lower, tracing the delicate area between his legs. The brunettes mouth capped just a little, revealing it's readiness, spiking the psychopaths lust. Making him want to straddle the detective and flung himself on those lush lips. Sucking them in his mouth and tasting the impeccable man. What a delicate dessert that would be, only he hated that suddenly changeable mind of his. And jabbed the riding crop inside the waistband, exposing a patch of dark curls. Right away the brunettes eyes flew open, connecting with the criminal.  
“I am no virgin, free my hands and I can prove it to you.”  
“Do you think I'm stupid?”  
Moriarty spat out, pulling away from Sherlock.  
“As tempting as your distraction sounds I got other plans.”  
He dropped down the whip, grabbing for the remote again.  
“The plan, breaking you into teenie tiny pieces and relishing in the beautiful destruction.”  
“Weren't you going to ask me more questions?”  
“Sure darling, right after this.”  
Without any mercy he turned on the switches, making Sherlock fight against his own body. It was agony a pointless attempt, the brunette was too far gone already. His lower part filled with warmth and tingling sensations, making his groin grow stiff. Sherlock couldn't do more than cooperate, giving in to the arousal and fall on Jim's trail of crumbs.  
“Oh, baby! Daddy just loves the sweaty, horny look on your face.”  
He turned off the electronic muscle stimulator and grinned in delight.  
“In the end, we are all just humans.”  
“Then why don't you do it yourself, I know you want to!?”  
“I'm trying to be professional here. Think of me as a doctor, who is fixing your lack of interest. Can't let my own feelings get in the way. Are you by any chance disappointed?”  
“Maybe.”  
“What would you like me to do?”  
“You could kiss me.”  
“Is that what you really want?”  
“Amongst other things, yes.”  
“What other things?”  
“I want to feel your hands caress my body, to slip my pants down and open me in ways I have never felt before.”  
“Sherly baby, you being rather naughty now. But don't worry I might have just the thing for you.”  
And Moriarty stepped away for a second, slipping behind a pile of boxes.

“I had it all figured out, just for you, in case of an emergency, I was going to have the nice Dr assist me.”  
The criminal consultant came out pushing a wheelchair with a man strapped to it.  
“So you see, there never was any actual danger!”

Sherlock didn't feel surprised about this. He just felt concerned about the new arrivals safety. Fumbling his brain to understand if John was harmed in any way or if there would be a bomb strapped around his body again.  
“Why don't you leave him out of this!”  
“Are you worried about your little pet, should I feel jealous? It's just a second ago you wanted me to do wicked things to you, has that changed?”  
“No.”

The doctor's eyes looked big, shifting from one person to another. He's mouth was stuffed and taped but otherwise he looked unharmed. It seemed they both were snatched from their sleep and heavily sedated, leaving them look scrawny in their pajamas.  
“Sherly baby, why don't you tell daddy what you want?”  
“How about continuing where we left off.”  
“Now we are finally speaking the same language.”

Moriarty pushed the wheelchair closer, so that Sherlock could read every single expression in John hurtful face. His eyes were still big, filled with confusion, screaming at him, begging. It was too late, he had to finish this. The game was on, and their lives were at stake. Anyways this was just sex, nothing major, nothing you can't recover from. Also he actually wanted this. Of course not in this special situation, but in a way he was finally glad to show John who he really was. A shameless monster who didn't know anything about feelings. And probably afterwards, his friend would never be interested in him again, giving him the perfect excuse to ignore this sexual attraction. Yes, sounded great.  
“Could you at least untie one of my hands, so we both could have equally fun?”  
“I don't see why not. My darling is feeling bold and daddy likes that.”  
He stepped next to Sherlock and unstrapped the detectives right hand. The brunette didn't wait up and with the free hand grabbed on the criminals necktie, pulling him into a kiss. It was a forceful one, sucking in each others essence and leaving them both breathless.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Moriarty almost lost his balance by trying to pull away from those perfect lips. He couldn't believe how shaken up this man made him feel. Sherlock's virtue was all he yearned for, those delicate fingers slipping over the pearly skin, touching himself, Sherly was touching himself! Fuck, he was so magnificent. Jim couldn't get his eyes off him, but he wasn't the only one.  
John was staring too, bewildered about what was happening. This had to be a dream, matter of factly speaking, the detective had never shown any interest in a sexual drive or people. Only the rush for complicated puzzles and...addiction solutions.  
Instead of being angry and trying to escape from this madness, he was getting a little excited. He never imagined seeing Sherlock like that.The detective didn't seem to be a man at all, he was like a God with his perfect mind, superior behavior and astonishing looks.  
Watson wasn't interested in men, never, only women. But he couldn't stop thinking of this beautiful creature in front of him. Those high cheekbones, an elegant nose, peculiar lips that were discoloring from that hard bite. Sherlock's cheeks had a pinkish shade and his eyes were wild, filled with desire. So obscene and beautiful at the same time. John wanted him, wanted to feel those long legs squeeze around his hips. To touch that perfect body, to bury himself inside him and fill the heartless hole. Make him feel, maybe even hurt him, just a little.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Sherlock felt hot, the kiss was good, it was everything he dreamed Moriarty would be, only the man was restraining himself. He couldn't tell why, maybe because of the extra pair of eyes, maybe he wasn't into him and just wanted to humiliate. But that couldn't be true, he recognized that dark hungry expression, John had exactly the same one.  
If it was a show Jim was looking for, then Sherlock was planning to give him exactly what he wanted. Without a hesitation he slipped his only free hand on his chest, sliding it over the wires, hoping to loosen or pull some of them. Achieving nothing, but regardlessly continuing to the pajama bottoms, gliding in. He was still hard and exited. Sherlock's fingertips traced the stiffness in his pants. First trying to stroke himself but not succeeding. Then opening the pulse belts, making it seem like stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. But feeling strangely excited to get rid of the murderous electro shock impulses. Therefore finally accomplishing in touching, gliding his palm softly over the stiffness. The sensation was good and made him gripp firmly around the shaft. Slowly he started pumping himself, pulling the foreskin up, covering the head, then down again. The detectives heart was beating in a steady base. He could feel the burning stares on his cold skin, daring him to do more. And without much thought to it, his hand started moving on it's own, intensely yanking on the aroused member. Sliding faster up and down, leaving a trail of wet spots on the fabric, making him feel sinfully dirty.  
Only it was a total hustle with the pajamas on. Now Sherlock wondered how others would react if he exposed himself, would they be pleased, excited? He bit his lower lip, leisurely chewing on it, thinking over. The thought stimulated him more than he believed it possible, there was no return from this.

The detective pulled out his hand, crooking only a thumb around the pajamas waistband and sliding them over his hardness. Seeing those pants slip down, Watson felt like gasping for air. Sherlock uncovered a thick, dark patch of curls, together with a long, lean member. But affecting John even more, was the fact that somehow the rubber band got stuck, tightening around his balls and making Holmes give out a soft moan. And then, all he could feel, droplets rolling down his face. Goosebumps forming all over his body, along with that horrible cold sweat. What was happening to him! He was strapped down on the wheelchair in agony, fighting desperately with desire and the swelling on his lap, what kept on growing stiffer and stiffer, while Moriarty seemed to be frozen in space. The doctor didn't understand where the psychopath got that determination to stand so calmly against the natural urges, while all he could think of was touching Sherlock. Maybe he was in love with him too? Not wanting to harm him more than he already had. No, that wasn't possible, Moriarty was a criminal, he wanted to kill them all, he didn't care about others.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Jim felt he had a stupid grin on his face, but he couldn't stop admiring the detective, his beautiful marble like posture, those long lean legs, skillful fingers, even his pricks shape was extensive and perfectly in balance with the rest of the body, a true work of art. And oh boy, how he made him feel. His heart was racing violently, trying to escape this torture, but all he could do, was stare at this divine being in front of him. The soft moan, from those lush lips and the hand wrapped around that long uncut stiffness, unawarely Sherly was giving him utter bliss. Jim wanted to kneel between those tights and slip his tongue around the hardness, tasting him, teasing the delicate flesh, making Sherlock moan and moan again, until he was begging for realise. Fuck, he was unbelievably stiff in his pants, making the moment unbearable, even rather hard to think.  
Jim stepped closer to the detective, cupping his hand to the brunettes cheek. His thumb brushed softly over Sherlock's lips, parting them just a bit and their eyes locked. That soft blush on his milky skin and those dreamy eyes, forming an absolute perfection. The criminal consultant was going to kiss that delicious mouth, swallowing the sensation deep, filling every cell in him, only he was late. Jim's thumb was sucked into the depths of elevation. Slowly moving in and exploring the malleability of this hungry cave. This man was going to ruin him, destroying everything he believed in, or was it the other way around. It didn't matter, he knew he was fucked, starting from the day he laid eyes on him.

Sherlock seemed feverish and greedy, slowly he tilted his head, giving the criminal more access for the intrusion. Casually Jim's thumb was sliding over his teeth, testing their readiness, playing with the sensation. The detectives tongue was eager too, caressing the harsh trespasser, teasing and sucking him deeper. It was a good feeling and he even liked the murky taste. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. But burn? Did he really want to be burned? It wasn't right but, God how good and exciting it seemed. Sherlock wanted more, his own hand wasn't enough anymore, he needed, craved for James. Delicately he pushed the finger aside and begged: “Jim, make me come!”  
“Say it louder beautiful!”  
“Jim, please make me come!”  
“Yes, holy fuck yes!”  


Rapidly the criminals hand clasped on the detectives arm, pulling it away from the stiffness and slamming back on the armrest. It was a strong grip,instantly bruising the soft skin, but he didn't mind, as long they were still going to finish the game. Sherlock yearned for the finale, totally missing the signs, but then noticing the remote in Jim's hand. Only it was already too late. He's eyes went darker, rounder, emotionless, this was the end, a complete encircling end! But it couldn't be all, something was still crawling it’s way to the open. Sherlock moaned loudly and It felt liberating, like nothing ever had.  
There was an object throbbing inside him. Making him squirm, shiver, curse and cry. The truth hit him hard, he had been too distracted to see the obvious, how sloppy of him! It seemed that he didn't get rid of them all, a electrostimulation probe was hidden inwards, right next to his prostate. Only It had to be a tiny one, otherwise he would have felt it. There was no chance of missing it now, the exhilarating sensation continued tormenting his most hidden area. And all this passion was building fast, filling him and exploding very, very soon.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Watson wasn't sure what was going on. When the bugger grabbed Sherlock and the remote, he went right into the protective mode, wanting to save his friend. Needing to save him! Only then everything went horribly wrong. He was ready smash everything and try to scream even with the gag in his mouth but..he heard that sound again, the one which covered him in goosebumps. It didn't stop, the detective was moaning and moaning, his eyes big, like the space with little flickering lights. They were staring right up, into Moriarty's face, pleading, begging. His whole body was trembling but mostly those slender thighs. They were bucking up, trying to find friction. The whole body seemed to be in desperate need, fighting for realise. It was enchanting, erotic and absolutely beautiful. John wanted to be Jim, wanted to hold Sherlock down, see him moan like that, mumbling his name, craving for an orgasm. Bollocks, he needed one too. 

He tried thinking of something else, only realizing he was making it worse. Rationalizing about the detective's tight ass and how he was rocking on the chair, plastered with ecstasy, rubbing himself on top of a toy. Making himself look so slutty and desperate for filling. John would have been honored to do that, grabbing those hips and spreading him open like easel with a canvas craving for art. Pushing deep, trying to make the detective cry. Smacking those cheeks until they would be tender and ready to be covered with spunk. Then he would go for those long silky curls, gripping them hard and making him plead. Oh yes, he would love seeing him in shambles, afterwards kissing and stroking all the pain away. Bloody hell, his own body was trembling from the arousal.  
But it wasn't hard to notice that the brunette man was close too, his brick red and angry pulsing with dark veins. He's muscles tensing, hands fiercely gripping on the armrest. Sherlock was bucking up a few times more and then cried out from ecstasy, torso convulsing and his penis erupting like a volcano. White streaks splashing on the stomach and pants. He was heavily sobbing and the psychopath finally turned off the remote, let go of the wrist and closed the space between them by kissing him.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
The detective felt euphoric, this wasn't possible, was it? He had he been dreaming again, no? Never so detailed before! Sherlock slipped his hand back on his groin, sliding the fingers over the hot stickiness. Feeling the texture like a newborn discovering the world. Then gliding over to his manhood, stroking it fondly, spilling the last seeds. Fumbling with the skin, making everything syrupy and warm. It was so good, especially the mouth, those caressing lips, demanding but not too forceful. It seemed Jim knew exactly how to kiss him, how to make him lose his mind.  
Slowly the afterglow was filling his whole body, making him squishy. He wanted to curl into a little ball and just be, without a worry in the world. This was absolutely amazing. He had been always a curious one, testing things, especially in his youth, but never ever gotten this close to a high with sex. It was something new, something shocking, something worth trying for. Sherlock pulled his free hand up, pushing the criminal aside, showing him his soiled fingers, then touching them on Jim's lip. Moriarty just smiled, grabbed the wrist and predatorily swiped his tongue over the detectives palm. It was a smooth motion and while making it to the fingertips, he opened wide and pushed them in, accomplishing a jolt in Sherlock's heart.   
Every story needed a good old fashioned villain. Jim was exactly what he promised, a sinister, dirty mastermind and there was no way the detective was ever going to get tired of him. He felt absolutely trapped.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Watson didn't think of it being possible, but in the end it still happened. He wasn't a freaking teenager anymore who goes around ejaculating everywhere. Only it felt so bloody good, warm and tingly, not helping thought with their current situation, at least his mind was clear again. And that was a good thing, except for the fact that Moriarty had all the cards in his palm, well more correctly Sherlock, a sticky, sexy Sherlock. And the psychopath was taking its sweet ass time with the sociopath, sucking his fingers lazily and once more tasting those gorgeous lips. John felt confusion, this time more jealousy than arousal. Only then he noticed the detectives stare on him. Was he finally concerned about his well being? Captivating him with those dark lashes and enchantingly sexy eyes. Moriarty noticed it too.  
“Daddy likes how his baby cakes tastes. Yummyyy!”

He turned around and flicked his index finger in Sherlock's semen, just like it would be whipped cream, afterwards neatly sucking on it. The criminals gaze was penetrating and he stepped closer to Watson. The doctor didn't know what to think. Then without a word he grabbed for the strip of tape, uncovering John's mouth. There was definitely something off about him, but Watson couldn't put a finger on it. Then slowly the psychopath started removing the stuffing.  
He had already an audience, he better not expect for an applause too. John had had enough of this wanking around and he wasn't going to let him manipulate everyone like that. Only when he opened his mouth to say something, the words never made it out. They got stuck between two worlds, two impossible different beings. Jim's lips were on the doctor, and the ex soldier was trying to fight, escape their disdain. Moriarty slammed hard his fist on John's hand, surprising the other and making him open up. The criminal pushed further, releasing the spunk, like a spider shooting out its web. Feeling awkward but needy and thrilled to know what Sherlock tasted like.The doctor fell for the trap. It was intoxicating, a little metallic but still superbly satisfying. He devoured the flavory, swallowing hard. And started to wonder if it could get any worse for him, he was snogging a criminal, on top of that it was a bloody man, not even someone he would actually fancy. But still it felt intriguing and maybe if he distracted him long enough, Sherlock would be able to escape. This was actually a good plan and with a little luck, he might even succeed. John decided to go with it and pushed his tongue in Jim's mouth, who sucked it in eagerly. Now there was some taste of mint but more combined with sex and not the typical salty kind Watson knew. Their tongues twirled and entwined exploring each other more closely. The doctor didn't want to admit it, but in a way he actually liked it, until he felt a sharp sting in his neck and lost consciousness.


	2. Things what complete us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock wake up being stuck together in the same room. Will they finally figure out how to deal with the tension, or will it draw them further apart from each other?

Oh, bloody marvelous, my head is pounding like crazy! Was I drinking yesterday? Everything seems foggy. At least thank God, that odd dream is over. Do I even dare to open my eyes? I seriously don't wanna know what the time is, well it's all good, except for the headache, oh, what's that? What the wanking piece of fucking shit!

John's eyes sprang open and he saw where he was, the realization didn't eas his mind at all. Anger started rising, he stared at the room, then at Sherlock and finally himself. His first deduction, check Holmes. But remembering, it was the sociopaths fault that they were there in the first place, so he ended up not moving a muscle. Why in the bloody hell, didn't the detective escape, he had a free hand! Were there really snipers around them, it kinda made sense and also didn't. Though Moriarty had to feel safe to go through with his totally cock and bollocks plan. Also he remembered the actual incident, Sherlock's behavior, admitting that he had feelings for John but then blowing all the doctors happiness by seducing Jim, like he didn't even exist. That bloody bastard and he thought they were friends. Now to think of it, this little friendship seemed very one sided indeed. He felt humiliated, hurt and Moriarty was definitely laughing, laughing and there was no escape from this feeling, not even from this room. Forever doomed to be stuck with that ignorant arse who just broke his heart and the borderline was that they end up being killed anyway.

John finally decided to move, trying standing up and seeing how far he could reach. Positioning himself up was harder to accomplish then he thought of. His limbs were stiff, making him wobble and wonder how long had he been out, in this despicable position. Doctor tried to wiggle his arms, which where stuck in long sleeves folded across the front, its ends nicely wrapped around and fastened behind the back. He was in a bloody straitjacket in a padded cell, like a real lunatic. And on top of everything else he couldn't even reach Sherlock to kick his freaking arse. The strap on the backside, connected to the wall, made his moving space limited. Marvelous, just his bloody luck.

He tried to glance up on the consulting detective, finding him intact, just similarly strapped and sleeping. 

Thinking made it worse, hes blood seemed to be boiling, head thundering. Also he was pretty sure that the detective was no Harry Houdini, no matter how brilliant he's mind seemed. So it was looking more and more like there was no real reason to wake him up. He had all the time in the world to yell, curse at that stupid prick. Only did it really matter? He was a sociopath, not caring about anyone! Not even his own family or John. The doctor's emotions where changing so fast, he couldn't keep up, confusion, anger, sadness. This all was Moriarty's fault and yielding he let himself fall back on the floor. His eyes started to water, they were doomed.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Holmes's vivification was also coming to an end. His brain was fumbling around the latest memories. Jim kissing him and then John. He understood that the criminal was showing of his superiority, after all they were his puppets. And somehow this was creating a new feeling, maybe jealousy? But no, he had to admit he actually liked the show, blindly starting to imagine about Jim making love to John, their lips caressing each other, bodies pressed together. It made a shudder go through his chest. The idea was rather a ridiculous one. The criminal would tear the sweet doctor to pieces, no doubt in that. He didn't have the patience to be a nice guy, maybe just to a very special person. Also the only reason John gave in to the kiss, was that Sherlock could escape. But he had felt enchanted, looking at them, wanting to be between them. This was the new realization, the feeling. He understood he didn't want to choose anymore. Seeing them kiss made it all possible. Also the doctor wasn't revolted. He saw the longing in those beautiful eyes, but even more, he had seen his arousal and the moment when he came, just a little after Sherlock's own orgasm. And nobody had touched him. His dear Watson had enjoyed the play more than he thought possible. Fuck this was brilliant. 

But how was he going to make it work, they were so different, so stubbornly stuck in their own worlds. Like fire and ice and Sherlock a bridge between them. 

He finally opened his eyes, the room looked pretty authentic and his clothing seemed to be not a cheap replica from some online stores. But from actual tightly woven duck cloth, which was the most common material for institutional straitjackets. Also the usual reason for restraining, not to cause harm to himself or others. So the catch was that Moriarty actually cared, because Sherlock didn't see himself as suicidal or as an overly emotional being, but John was one, and wasn't that peculiar.

The detective decided to test his theory. He jumped up and yelled: “John, are you ok?”

No response, so he took a leap in the ex soldier's direction, to alarm him and also test the strap, making himself fall on knees. 

“John, John respond to me, are you ok?”

Nothing. 

“John, I promise we will get out of here!”

He went back to the wall and ran with full force in the opposite direction. Hurting his waist and pulling himself off his feet. Crawling back up he asked again: “John talk to me, are you hurt?”

“You know bloody well that I'm, now piss off!”

This was good, he was finally getting somewhere.

“Where are you hurt?”

Conclusively the doctor turned his head towards the detective. His eyes looking pinkish and swollen.

“For a smart guy you are bloody stupid today. Don't you understand, I don't want to talk to you, now bugger to your mind palace and leave me be.”

“I would never leave you when your hurt!”

“Oh God!” John felt like screaming. “ Right now, you're the one who is hurting me, don't you see!”

John's voice was getting louder bit by bit, but he still tried to keep himself under control. Sherlock knew he desperately needed to let it out. To smash all to the ground and build a new, stronger relationship. 

“No, I don't, I'm concerned about you.”

“Fuck off Sherlock!” said John and turned his face away.

“No, I won't and I'm sorry!”

Doctor didn't respond.

“Talk to me! John? John! I'm sorry for getting you in this mess, I'm sorry for lying, for behaving like a toddler, but most of all, I'm sorry for hurting you! I would never want to do that, I care too much about you.”

Now John stood up and walked to Sherlock, as close as the strap let. He looked disconnected, angry, ready to punch the detectives nose.

“Lies, lies all lies! You don't care, you treat people like test subjects. Conducting whatever you want from them and then toss in the trash. I even can't start imagining in which test tube you keep me and why should I even care, if you don't. So let me be!” 

“John, you have seen the worst and the best of me, more than anyone else. It didn't make you run away, instead you have acknowledged me exactly how I'm. That means a world to me, I would never take advantage of that. You are my friend!”

“Friend?! Is Moriarty your friend too?”

“No, he is not.”

“Then what is he?”

“My enemy.”

“And you go around snogging all your enemies?”

“No! Only the ones I like.”

“Ok then! I'm going to leave you to it. Only you should know, it makes you an arse and shortens your lifespan!”

“So does smoking and drugs, your point is?”

“Your just a leap away from becoming a psycho and this room proves my point.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I was crazy enough to believe there is a friendship between us.”

“There is! Your just too upset to see and are asking all the wrong questions.”

“Don't you dare to turn it against me. It's your cockup!”

“Yes, but you liked it, every inch of it.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!”

“Just admit, the faster you do, the faster we get out of this.”

“You are a condescending, obnoxious arse, and I hate you! See, I said it, now go and poke around in someone's else's life. Oh, wait, you can't, because we are stuck here!”

“It's ok, you're just frustrated, we can figure it out.”

“No we can't, haven't you noticed we are in straitjackets, in a bloody rubber room! And I have had enough of you!!!”

“Why don't you just say it.”

“Ok then, you are disgusting! Absolutely the lowest person in human history and I don't need you!!!”

“But you love me!”

“Shut it!!!”

“Make me.”

“Arrrh.. this is pointless.”

Hastily John turned around and sat down facing the wall. This was too much for him. Everything seemed to be a game for Sherlock, even his feelings. Obviously the detective had been aware of it all along, but still acted like nothing. John literally felt like sobbing, but was too proud, not wanting to show how much he cared. 

That stupid prick..stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he be so stupid!

Holmes tried to get his attention a few times more, but didn't have any success. He knew John could figure this out, but decided to let him have a break. All he needed was just a little patience to crack the code. 

In the meantime he could take a closer look at the hook connected to the straps. And as he assumed, it seemed bendable, needing just enough force. But then what...John wasn't ready to cooperate with him, in any level yet. 

All of a sudden there was a sound, keys scattering and a nurse stepped in. Watson didn't even bother turning around, being too frustrated and not caring what happened to him. 

“It's time forrr yourrr medicine.”

Sherlock was looking at her like a hawk, trying to spot some clues. But it seemed like Moriarty had outdone himself. Fixing her up so the detective wouldn't find anything of real importance. Also the Russian accent seemed a bit much, but he wasn't the only one stuck in this room, everyone had a part to play.

The nurse stepped closer to John, pulling out two pills.

“Now open up!”

“What are you giving him? John, don't take them!”

The doctor didn't bother listening, he wanted to be anywhere else except there. And that meant he was ready to do anything. Bravely he opened his mouth and swallowed the pills. The nurse helped him to his water and checked that the medicine was gone. Then she turned to Sherlock.

“Vould you like some vater too?” 

Sherlock nodded and she took another plastic bottle. The liquid seemed to be clear, not precipitated with crust pills, also considering Moriarty, poisoning sounded rather dull for his taste, specifically after so much detail.

“No sedatives for me?”

Before she could even reply, Sherlock gulped hungrily all the water down. He caught the lady smelling of old people. Understanding her to be the horrible type, praying on easy victims.

“You have been getting better, assisting the doctorrr and niet need of medicine.”

Then the door opened again and out she went.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Watson felt puzzled, they could be were ever in the county, or even out of it. There was no way of telling. The Russian accent was definitely a distraction. Moriarty wasn't a guy to leave things for a change. Also the nurses answer didn't make any sense. Sherlock was assisting who, him? It sounded rather like conspiracy. But maybe that's what they wanted him to think.

Just stop, your making it worse for yourself! He knew if he stumped on the same trail too long it was going to make his conditions only worse. There wasn't really a way to save himself, his heart hurt, but the pills were kicking in and numbing him. Slowly the headache started to dissolve and he wanted to sleep, just disappear from this horrible room. 

John closed his eyes and imagined the Baker Street. The warmth, lots of intriguing memories, but no bad ones. There was Mrs Hudson, always bright and smiling. His favorite armchair, where he typed the blog. Especially enjoyable after a long day, so relaxing, mostly because of the view...Sherlock stretched out on the couch, just wearing a robe. Lost in his thoughts and pretty motionless except for the toes, connected to those remarkable long legs and wiggling. John could look at him for hours without the detective noticing. In the meantime the robes front usually slipped in a million ways, exposing more and more of the pale skin. 

It was weird but in his imagination he always looked rather feminine, with the long lashes, brilliant eyes, soft lips, gorgeous hair and delicate body. Absolutely kissable and still so untouchable. A drama queen, waltzing around with nothing else except for a bed sheet wrapped around his body. Consistently vigorous and not caring for emotions, stomping in everyone's comfort zones, destroying, hurting! 

But still so goddamn kissable. 

How would his lips feel, his mouth taste? Soft and hypnotic like him playing on a violin, angry and alluring like his desire for the game, or slow and dreamy like being dazed? Sherlock would definitely be brilliant no matter what. The problem just was that John never gave a real thought about this. Well, there was the reason of one being straight and the other asexual. But it still hurt, knowing that Jim had snatched him away. Had done things to him what were obscene but still so alluring. And Sherlock had let it happen, had enjoyed it. Fuck! 

He had been so blind and missed his chance, there was no return from this, only...only if it was really true, that the detective loved him and wanted to make it work. Maybe they could move back to the way it had been and slowly progressed in building a road to each other's hearts again. Like laying cozily on the sofa, cuddling and reading books, making each other spark and complete. John really wished, yearned for that affection. He already was blessed with the feeling of being in an endless tunnel that sweeps you up in the whirlwind and after that you were never quite free from it. And that was Sherlock! 

So messed up and perfect, something so unique that describing him as rare species didn't quite fit the boat. Then why, all of a sudden, was it so hard to see him as a sexual creature, he probably had exclusive appetites also, couldn't John be a little more accepting. It wasn't like he had fucked Moriarty, his own life had been at stake also. Wasn't there somewhere the teeny-tiny evidence of John getting off from this whole thing? 

The doctor felt more and more like a hypocrite, he had been aroused so powerfully that he had an orgasm. And that itself did a lot of talking, but no, he had to be all whiny about the detective. So what was the conclusion? John was a freaky wanker?! Wasn't there a thing about getting absolute pleasure from satisfying your lover? How different was feeling attraction for your suitors arousal, no matter what he fancies? Bugger, that still made him a freak!

But he also knew, he needed the emotional connection, not just shagging.

John felt absolutely wacky, just a couple of hours ago he considered himself straight and now he was crying over a man. On top of that, he's first gay kiss turned out to be with a psychopath and now he was in a straitjacket, somewhere in a psych ward. Coincident? I don't think so! And what was he going to do about that? Absolutely nothing? He didn't want to be the only one who was hurt. That sounded rather unfair, so he decided to strike back as soon as the moment presented itself. And then he was going to see how his dear friend liked that. Yeah, but first he needed sleep. John felt quite drowsy, but the main problem was with his hands, they were getting slightly numb and it gave him weird thoughts. 

He felt himself thinking at home, laying on his back, on the couch, between Sherlock's long legs. One of their hands entwined. Their fingers interacting, softly stroking and massaging each other. Causing a strong tickling sensation spreading all over his arm. John's other hand was holding the newspaper up, so they both could read. The room seemed to be absolutely quiet, except for the soft beat of Sherlock's heart, whispering that they had all the time in the world. It felt so comfortable, so good that the doctor didn't even bother complaining about his dying hand. Just kept consuming absolute bliz from enjoying each others company and the perfection of the moment. Until they heard noise coming from Sherlock's bedroom. 

“Are you keeping a cat in your room?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because the kitchen is too messy for a pet.”

“Then why don't you check it out.”

“Ok then!”

The detective stayed behind, lying comfortably on the sofa, already lost in his thoughts, causing John to sigh. This was the man he looked upon, who he trusted and fell in love with. That's why he really, really wished that there better not be hidden any bombs, or a freaking Jim in a catsuit. Agreeing that he would definitely make a horrible pet and the thought was unbearable.

But what was behind the door, shocked him even more than all of it together could. His mouth fell open and a flush was raising to his cheeks, he peeked back at the sofa. The detective lie exactly in the same spot as before, motionless and pondered. John felt confusion. This was too messed up for little him. He looked in the bedroom again, wondering if he is losing it. And saw that Sherlock number two was still there. Only this one wasn't demurely daydreaming, but in the middle of something really sinful. Oh God, how he couldn't bear not to look at him, an absolutely delicious sight. The detectives skin was pearly white, but sweaty, glistening in the light, asking to be touched. His hips were moving so gracefully, hypnotically and always hitting home with a strong slap. Jim's hands, lips were around his neck and the waist, kissing, making him tremble, bruising that lovely skin. Sherlock's mouth was open, giving out a quiet panting, eyes feverish and big. John felt like his legs went jelly, he couldn't move away, frozen on the spot and eating up every little detail.

“Sherly your pet is here. Maybe he wants to join us, don't you?!”

Jim was asking, but he couldn't reply to a hallucination. So the criminal continued with his talk “You can join us, or go back to your living room mate. You snooze you lose!”

Now John was glimpsing back to the other room, nothing had changed there, still motionless, stuck in his own mind.

“Don't you want me John?” This time Sherlock was asking, and he sounded exactly like the real him, just a little breathless.

“Sherly has a surprise for you too!” Jim's hand slipped around Sherlock's stiffness, pulling it to the side and showing all of his groin, the doctor was stunned. Somehow he hadn't noticed. The detective didn't have any peaubickhair, looking so smooth and somehow really girlish, naive and in desperate need of fulfillment. 

Bollocks, John stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. In a hurry, he stripped off his clothes, just leaving the boxers on, for now.. and walked closer to the bed. Right away Sherlock's arms moved up, pulling him close, until their lips touched. The detective felt so sticky against his body, but John liked it all, even the hardness poking on his stomach. No confusion or revulsion, only absolute longing to taste every little part of that fabulous body. Hastily their hands, comparable to their tongues, moved around, exploring, sensing and tasting each other. When the kiss broke, Sherlock muttered: “I want you inside me!”

John felt a shiver go over his spine, and as fast as that.. feeling feverish again, hot and ridiculously hard, spitting out words.“Where do you want me?”

The detective winked lifting his hips higher, grabbing for the doctor's hand, slipping it over his balls, between his legs, exactly were Jim's stiffness was intruding. And didn't stop there, but pushed farther, right next to it, inside him. John felt another shiver go through his body. Two of his fingers were sucked in by that tight, hot tunnel, together with a thick penis. This felt rather bizarre and absolutely mind blowing. Hes imagination went wild, thinking of pumping in that super tightness, into something so brutally needy, that it had forgotten limits. This had to be a dream, there was no other explanation.

John gasped and tried to escape. .

“But it won't fit, I don't want to hurt you!”

“Believe me, you won't!”

Sherlock kissed him again and John felt lost. He couldn't believe how much power the detective had over him. The need to fulfill the sociopaths wishes was overwhelming. His body literally lit up with excitement and commission, like a soldier ready for a battlefield. 

He could feel Sherlock's hands pulling down his underwear, exposing the sensitive skin to the cold air. Making him hard to breathe, specifically with those soft lips feeding on his mouth.

The doctor was extremely nervous, making It seem more as his first intercourse. 

Like a little boy, he couldn't stop his body from trembling, Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and said: “It's ok, just lift me up, so you can place your tip inside me.” 

John grabbed for the legs, thighs and pulled him higher, almost hauling him off Jim's cock, but not enough. Both men gave him a look. 

“Don't worry, daddy will help you.”

With those words Jim's hand gripped hard around the doctors manhood, pulling him closer and guiding its tip inside. An immensely intense shock with arousal flooded his body. So hot and narrow and then slowly, slowly he was slipping further to the passage. John heard the criminal moaning, it was different, a sound he wasn't familiar with, but that wasn't all. He felt him, absolutely fiercely throbbing right next, it..it was big, incongruous, but still good. God, he felt sick! This wasn't happening, only it really was! The detective's body filled with arousing tremble and John pulled him closer. Even Jim was helpful, holding him, calming and then slowly sliding him lower, to slip further to oblivion. Sherlock opened up like a flower, seducing with his nectar and sucking them both into his delicate passage of ecstasy. Then his mouth gave out a scream, full of desire, want and lust. They were finally all the way in. 

“Sherly darling, are you ok?”

“Mmm..It feels good..I'm..complete!”

The criminal turned that beautiful pinkish face towards him, starting to kiss those lips. Tenderly embracing their softness and lust. John was nibbling on Sherlock's neck, sucking on the skin and leaving him with beautiful marks. It was beyond everything he had ever experienced, an extreme situations with absolutely impossible creatures. Him being agitated out of his mind and the intense tightness, making his erection pulse like crazy. John wasn't sure if he was going to survive this, every nudge seemed a tremendous battle of self-restraint. But he didn't want to disappoint Sherlock. So when he sensed a pull around his neck, he gave into it without thinking. Leaning in for an excessively wet kiss, then feeling tongues slide over his lips, trying to invade and steal his soul. Oh God, John's brain had absolutely discharged, melted away, he was acting on feelers. Opening his mouth and caressing the others, those tentacle like tongues with his own. Tasting, sensing, sucking, nipping and then finally, together with the criminal, slipping inside another opening. Sherlock just gasped and sucked them further in his mouth. But this was only the foreplay, because John couldn't stop anymore, he was out of his mind. This kind of arousal was too much, he stared rocking his hips and penetrating the detective. Smoothly slipping back and forth, filling his mouth and then with a delightful pressure his ass. Jim had a hard time blending in with the rhythm, so he pulled his tongue away, moaning and grabbing for the doctors face. He kissed him with full force, hungrily and absolutely viciously. John couldn't do more then just obey, giving in to the psychopaths hungry lust and bruising lips. Instinctively the doctor continued thrusting his hips deeper in a rather savage manner, feeling the extreme pressure of the criminals cock and the detectives walls.This was getting out of hand a total merry-go-round of longing. He felt absolutely drunk, not sure anymore where he began and someone else ended, but all his sensations were heightened, like never before. Sherlock was moaning hard and from ecstasy screaming his name. 

“ John, John, John, John!!!”

The doctor's eyes flew open and he felt all the weight of the world falling on him. It was a miserable realization, starting from the stupid walls of the rubber room. All along it had only been just a bloody dream.

“John, are you ok? You were moaning and I was so worried. I kept calling your name.”

Recalling the dream, a hot flush of embarrassment spread over his face. Thank God he wasn't facing the detective, that would have been bloody awful. He tried to move, but all his limbs were stiff and rather painful. Agreeing that the dream was twisted, but still better than this, he closed his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep.

“John, would you please talk to me. I'm lost without you!”

Lost, lost..were they lost? Had they lost..they defended had, hadn't they? John wasn't sure if he felt ok. He just had a somewhat lovely dream and that psycho woke him up for no reason. Why did he feel so drowsy? He just was going to keep his eyes closed for a little while longer, to make the pain go away.


	3. The eagerness to please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a breakthrough....there is no return now!

The hours turned into days and the days into a week. It was getting harder and harder to keep track of the time. Everything seemed to be tampered with, even the nurses visits were irregular. Sherlock had to tell the time difference only with a few elements, the variation of smells and the physical appearances. But he never saw any real light nor time keepers. He knew they were messing with their minds, all a big fat puppet show.

They also were afflicting distance to John and him, not that it mattered, because the bloody fool wasn't talking to him anyway. But it did hurt in a very distinct way. 

The first time they took him away, made the detective literally go mental with worry, imagining all kinds of stupid scenarios. At that moment even the cell seemed frigid and somehow extra intimidating. But when the doctor finally got back, Sherlock, who was invulnerable to all, felt a jumble of emotions! It didn't even matter that the exsolidar had bruises, at least he was still alive and Sherlock promised himself to try more, to make him see. Which ended up being harder than he thought of. Because right after he was taken and while finally returning from the brutal treatment, John was already drugged. At least they had started lowering his doses. Making it seem like there was still a speck of hope that Moriarty cared and Sherlock could do it, they just had to hang on. The main problem was still the same, handling and expressing those so called feelings, which definitely weren't his strongest expertise. But he kept working on it, talking for hours, wanting, needing to get any response from his handsome cellmate. In a way this was an absolute torture, but also it helped to make a lot of things clearer and he wasn't a quitter, he knew he was never going to give up on him! Even though with every passing day, it seemed more and more like Moriarty had succeeded in whatever he was doing. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

This time John was rather pleased with himself, finally he wasn't alone in pain. He could hear it in Sherlock's voice, manner and from the phrasing. Just the problematic part was that it made his heart ache even more. He didn't know how much longer he was able to keep it up. With every day the longing got a little stronger. He tried playing disoriented, making it easier for both of them, hiding his face from the brunette, while quietly listening to their accomplishments from Sherlock's point of view. It was fascinating how much detail was hidden in that mind palace and the tenderness he used talking about him. John especially enjoyed the tale of how they became flatmates and friends, sounding extremely similar to a first sight love story, even though the detective avoided using those words and was exceptionally careful about revealing too much affection, but it was all there. He could sense it, it covered him like a warm blanket. The hardest part was that the doctor yearned for more, he needed Sherlock to finally admit. To say it out loud. Was it really too much to ask from a sociopath? Or, he was so self-centered that nobody else could fit in that arrogant heart of his? Or, he wanted John to admit it first and wasn't that what he pointed out in the first place?!

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

“John, I think today is the day, we finally get free from here!”

Sherlock looked rather tattered, his usually smooth face was covered with little bristles forming a messy beard and his beautiful eyes had dark circles around them.

But even that didn't change the beaming confidence radiating for his expression. By now, John wasn't a looker eater, much hairier and nicely embellished with a broken eyebrow. At least they weren't starved and while eating they actually got to move their hands. It's just, when it was time to put the strait-jacket back on, it got a little violent. Specifically for the exsolidar, he didn't agree to the treatment and was fighting back like a true survivor. Only in the end, he was still outnumbered, with no real change to win. Most of the time, he ended up getting bruised, but he felt more alive than ever and that counted for something. Also, it never was a crime to fight for your freedom, specially if Moriarty was the one keeping it.

Now it was Sherlock's time to battle. He had scrolled the strap around his body like a yo-yo, pulling himself as close to the wall as possible. Then his next step was getting the steel hook under tension, pressuring it even further with his legs and causing it to slowly curve. Actually he’d been doing it every single day for the past week and little by little the changes were taking place, now just needing a notch more.

John didn't know what to think, so far nothing had happened. Making it seemed more like an everyday ritual for the detective. And even so, if they really succeeded in escaping, he didn't know a single word in Russian, no passport either. How the heck were they going to hide? There was no doubt in Sherlock's capability. But what about him?

Then there was a sudden noise, wham! ..the detective was on the floor, John wasn't surprised a bit. Not even when Sherlock stood up and started walking towards him. The surprising part came after, when his emotions betrayed himself, when the detective was so close that he could feel his breath on his skin. And that distinct stare in his eyes, wordlessly studying, reading, lasting maybe only for a few seconds, but feeling like an eternity. Making his body go through torture just to keep its composure.

“I told you, today is the day, not boring at all.” Said Sherlock with a smile, while John's whole torso struggled, reacting to it with a shiver, probably from excitement or even anger. But still somehow managing to spit out: “Great, should I do you first, or the other way around!?”

“Your literally making my hair fall out with worry, and that's the gratitude you give me? One filled with sexual frustration?”

“Bloody hell, I'm talking about the straps.”

“Of course you are! Also before continuing we actually need to talk about us...otherwise there will always be some pullshit excuses.”

“Excuses?”

“It's time to be honest John!”

The doctors heart skipped a beat, he was afraid it might stop before actually getting the chance to say anything.

“You know it already, but maybe you would like to add something before pulling the bandage off?”

Now Sherlock's lips were getting closer and closer, starting an earthquake, panic spreading and cautiously heating up the doctor's cheeks. All of a sudden his whole body was covered with cold sweat. He swallowed hard and tried to say something:“..!”

“Yes, John?”

“I think..!”

This was ridiculous, he couldn't talk, it was hard enough to breathe. And those big eyes seeing and reflecting all of this. He wanted to shove him away and scream that he is a total asshole, but at the same time he needed to confront, to solve this confusion, was it reality or another dream, seeming too powerful for the firstone.

“You think, or you are?”

“I'm?”

“Yes!”

Sherlock was agreeing and his eyes seemed now specially gleaming, eating up every shift those lips were performing. John felt like stuttering, un able to form the next words but still trying: “In love...”

“Yes!?”

“W..ith you!”

“Yes!!!!”

Sherlock gave the biggest gleaming smile ever and his lips touched Johns so tenderly, like a snowflake landing on a skin and melting right after, leaving behind just a tiny wet spot. It was soft and vulnerable, making him doubt the detective was a man at all.

“And.. I love you too, John Watson!”

This wasn't real, it couldn't be! It felt absolutely bizarre. He had to make sure!

“Please kiss me again?”

“Later! First we gotta get out of here.”

Only in reality the detective couldn't just leave those beautiful wondering eyes, full of confusion and disappointment. With a smooth motion,he lowered his lips again and pressed another soft kiss on John's eyelid. It fluttered shut with a delightful impressibility. Making him want to kiss the other one too, only they were on a really tight schedule.

Sherlock turned around, letting John take a look at the straps. Then he descended a bit, giving the doctor a chance to reach for the loops with his teeth and pull the belts open. There were five of them, plus two below between the legs. There was no doubt of it being a pain in a butt to open, in the exsolidars opinion they had better luck escaping from the lunch room, but probably getting shot too. Still he didn't want to be seen doubtful, so he tried with his nose, teeth, lips, halfway crying and cursing. The progress was very slow and made his jaw ache, but they needed to succeed, so he kept on attempting, never really noticing the door. 

The bang, when the nurse stepped in with her minions, startled John and made him fall. 

She yelled: “Ve arrre verrry disappointed in you Mrrr. Holmes! Zakhvatit!!!”

With the last part she pointed at the detective and then everything happened so fast. John was yanked to the other side and Sherlock dragged away. With a few seconds, all escape was postponed. But the detective was right about one thing, it turned out to be an interesting day indeed.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

John was freaking out, the time was moving in slow motion. And in his mind, just hours ago, an anomaly had accord, he together with his best friend, had express feelings for each other, then Sherlock was brutally dragged away, leaving him behind like a wanker. There wasn't even any certainty if he was ever going to see him again. Angry, sad and confused, he just didn't know what to think. But confident enough about wanting to take revenge for this mistreatment. It wasn't going to be easy, then again.. life never was.

Not too much later there were voices in the corridor followed by footsteps, keys jingling, door opening.

“Where is Sherlock? What did you do to him?”

“You shouldn't be vorrried about Mrrr. Holmes. He misbehaved and is dealing vith konsequences. While you, Drrr Watson, deserrrve trrreat forrr not disappointing us!”

“What? I'm not a sodden dog, who to give treats!”

“Kome, kome now..I never said you verrre one. Unless you vant bone?”

“No!”

“I zought so. How does hot bath sound? Unsuperrrvised!”

John didn't know what to say. It sounded too good, but bloody unfair also, getting pampered while Sherlock was being tortured. But maybe that would give him an opportunity to escape and save them both.

“Brilliant!”

“Good! Boys help nice Drrr to bathhouse.”

Promptly the exsolidar was grabbed from his jacket and dragged away. Halfway there, his caveman looks were improved with a bag tossed over his head. John understood that the bathhouse was probably a keyword for something worse. There never was anything good happening to him, was there? Trouble always found a way, poisoning everything in his garden, more bollocks than anything else. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

He was thrown in a room like a ragdoll, alone in the darkness, with a bag over his head, waiting for a death sentence. The doctor felt scared and couldn't do more than just sit until someone found him. Bloody marvelous, exactly what he hoped for. Humiliated just a little more before gunning him down or something even worse.

But the air did feel quite warm, making him sweaty and hard to breathe, unless it was just his imagination and anxiety. 

Then, there was a pull, the bag came off and he could see again. He really was in a bath house, all steamy and hot, with showers in the corners and a huge bathtub, more like a pool, in the middle of the room. His savior was a tiny young woman, wearing white bikinis with a very low cut, which were complimenting her niece hips and plump breasts. All of a sudden the doctor felt clumsy, there was too much skin and not enough fresh air, an awkward sensation of physical attraction came over him.

“Vait I vill help you!”

Fast, like she had done it a million times before, she started undoing the straps.

“What's your name?”

“Anya! And you arrre Drrr. Vatson. I'm going to help you vash.”

“You can call me John.”

Bloody hell, he was flirting with her, what was wrong with him!? Accomplishing escape with charms, like that had ever worked for him!

“Ok John, firrrst I'm going to pull yourrr jacket off and massage yourrr hands.”

That sounded good, considering all the horror he imagined being in this room. But also, he didn't want to get too comfortable, the girl could be a cold blooded killer. Only.. the massage did feel good, he was finally getting somewhere, hands becoming alive, a tingling sensation pooling through the whole arm. John felt like crying.

“Arrre you feeling better?”

“Ohh, yes!”

“Zat's what Sherrrlock said too.”

“You saw him?”

“Da, I gave him shave and bath. He verrry handsome.”

“Is he still here?” John was looking around enthusiastically.

“Niet, zey took him avay. Zerrre behind kurrrtain is prrrivy and shover. I vill be vaiting forrr you herrre.”

“Thank you Anya.”

John's eyes scanned the whole room to find something useful. He was sure if there had been anything, Sherlock would have grabbed it, unless he didn't get the opportunity. Also she did mention about shaving, but there is no way they would leave a sharp objects in the hands of such a tiny girl? Still, he definitely needed to confirm that. Only first he was getting rid of that horrible diaper. His balls felt too hot and itchy, they needed more care. And if it was up to him, he was never ever wearing those things again. So far this asylum vacation wasn't working out so well, definitely not for his looks either.

At least now he had warm water and it felt like Heaven. Other times they were just sprayed with pressure washers cold stream, quite painful. That's why afterwards, he was ready to punch anyone. Even more, he would have enjoyed to see how they looked in his shoes, naked and splashed with a sharp gush of cold water. Just the thought made him shiver again. But this was so good, the warm water droplets softly caressed and kissed his sensitive skin, washing off all the physical suffering. John's palm was filled with liquid soap and slowly he started to massage it all over his aching body. After such horrible treatment, even his hands felt so alien. It was weird to discover they really did exist and how pleasing they were. Oh God! John didn't want to leave the shower, but he was getting quite dizzy. He turned off the water and called for Anya.

“Don't you have any towels in this sauna?”

“No! Yourrr morrre shy zen Sherrrlock?”

“I'm not that kind of confidant egomaniac, like someone else.”

“Don't you know, size doesn't matter so much anyvay, it's morrre what you do...”

John stepped out behind the curtain.

“Obviously it matters, otherwise your wouldn't have mentioned it.”

“Just zought you might have harrrd-on. I vouldn't mind, vashed Sherrrlock and he seemed to like it.”

Sherlock had what? Now he felt more shaky. Anya even noticed the problem with his balancing and went to help.

“Don't vorrry, I vill take good karrre of you!”

Supporting him they walked to a sitting area.

“I don't know what happened. Thank you!”

“Niet prrroblem doctorrr. Let's now fix yourrr face.”

She cupped his cheek, caressing the stiff facial hair.

“You look like beast! Do you fuck like beast too?”

“No, not in my current condition.”

The russian girl gave him a grin and walked to the curtains, pulling out a little fancy cart. Doctors mind went blank, great, the torture tools! She had there a shaver with its equipments, no razors thought. But also cotton buds, patches, body lotions..etc. The cart had a drawer too, with a lock. John hoped that at some point he could find a distraction, to check the content.

“Ok doctorrr, it might sting little.”

Anya was fixing his eyebrow and John felt just like closing his eyes and giving in to the sensation. That wasn't like him at all. Maybe the aftereffects of the pills? Or the room a little too steamy, messing with his mind? There was no way he willingly would do that, especially in danger or next to a cute girl. Or maybe..he was just too scared of the appeal, while he knew too well that his heart belonged to an other. 

“Don't be skarrred, I rrreally don't bite.”

John let out a doubtful laugh.

“Maybe you should! Everyone else is treating me bloody marvelously.”

“I'm not everrryone else!”

“Sorry, didn't mean to..”

She lifted a forefinger on the doctors lips, hushing him to be quiet.

“Apology accepted!”  
Then she started working on the beard and mustache. This time John really closed his eyes and let himself go. He felt so relaxed, carefree, wishing it lasted forever. There was this soft buzzing and tingling. A smooth hand turning and forcing his face in a certain way. It seemed that she liked touching him a lot. With the palm and the fingertips, stroking and feeling the roughness of the skin. Then brushing all the hair off, adding a bit of lip balm and cream. 

“Now you look handsome too!”

John opened his eyes and saw that bright smile, making him want to smirk. But before he could respond, the girl had splashed him with a bucket full of water. 

“What was that for?”

“Got to get you clean beforrre I give you a massage.”

Now she grabbed for a reed carpet and rolled it out. Which in John's opinion didn't look comfortable at all, but while prone on it felt quite amazing. Of course the extra bonus was those soft female hands covered with lube, making everything slick and mushy.

“Do you vant me to starrrt vith back orrr frrront?”

“I'm ticklish, back please.”

“Ticklish, is zat vorrrd forrr not vanting to have sex vith me?”

Anya did seem to enjoy conversations about sex a little too much. Which should have been obvious for the doctor already from the start. Maybe it was Jim's way of getting to him?

She started running her flattened hands up from his lower back, along either side of the spine and up again, to his neck. Then returning to the lower back, pulling John's hands down to the sides, making long ovals.

“Amm..I haven't thought about it.”

She started repeating the motion with slowly increasing pressure six times, adjusting the size of the ovals as needing to cover the entire back and distribute the lotion evenly.

“Don't lie to me doctorrr. I saw when you checked me out.”

“Well your outfit is rather transparent, specifically when wet.”

The russian girl curled her fingertips toward her palms and started using her knuckles while massaging his lower back. Concentrating more on sensitive areas that caused John to grunt and groan.

“Does zat mean you vant me to take zem off?”

“To be honest, I don't know.”

“Zat's odd ansver forrr strrraight guy”

“Is it?”

She rolled her bear claws up to his shoulders and started massaging the mid-trapezius muscles using the kneading motion.

“Da, you arrre neither marrried orrr divorrrced. But it's ok, I don't mind if you moan Sherrrlock's name while koming. After all.. he did same zing.”

John's whole body tensed.

“He did what?!”

“It's ok, rrrelax! Arrrrghh! He asked me about blowjobs. How to do prrroper one and I shoved him.”

The doctor didn't know how to digest that information. Was he supposed to be happy, upset, or intrigued, the detective wanting to learn the skill? In his case probably just a stupid curiosity, like he ever would...but that was all he needed to start his imagination, images of his long stiff cock flashing his mind. Especially how the detective had been running his fingers over it, while staring right into Jim's and his eyes, making John's veins pulse and burn with desire. Then slipping further and visualizing how he would have looked in this room, while the girl sucks him off. Bloody hell, he was getting turned on and the hands on his back didn't exactly distract the feeling either. 

Now Anya was massaging the lower trapezius with her knuckles and thumbs. Applying more pressure with her fingers. She was targeting specific points on John's back by using her own upper body weight, makinen him really grunt.

“Tell me how he was.”

“He vas absolute gentleman. Not rrrough orrr needie. Just obserrrving, memorrrizing, learrrning.”

“Did he kiss you?”

“Is John getting jealous orrr turrrned on?”

“Maybe a little bit of both.”

The russian girl was using the heels of her hands to massage up and down either side of his spine. Pressing palms flat and rotating her fingers away from his spine, keeping the heel of her hands rotating on an axis with each compression.

“Yourrr getting tense is not helping at moment!”

Then she started revisiting areas with knots and places with particular need of massaging. Using her fingertips and pads of thumbs to press into them and with steadily increasing pressure until the knot broke apart or just disappeared. John felt like crying, it was getting rather painful, so he tried to relax. But his mind got twirling around Sherlock. Thinking about what he experienced or did in this room.

“You didn't answer my question!”

“Niet, I did all touching. But he did mention vanting to fuck you.”

Now her hands slipped really low and unexpectedly smacked John's butt hard. The exsolidar winced from the slap.

“What!?”

“RRRelax doctorrr, I'm just playing arrround!”

Anya's hand softly patted the red batch forming on the cheek. Then changing the angel and pressuring her fingertips into the skin in a kneading motion.

“He really said that or you made it up?”

“And why vould I do zat?”

“To mess with my head!”

“Why vould I mess vith yourrr head if I kan do this to your body?”

And she slapped the other cheek, making the exsolidar quite annoyed now.

“Because the mind is connected to the body.”

Her hands were massaging his buttocks in circle motion, sometimes slipping more on the thighs and pressuring those muscles. And sometimes even carefully spreading his cheeks with the thumbs, making him feel rather uncomfortable. But John was too polite to say anything, swallowing down the embarrassment.

“Have you ever had anal?”

“You mean.. me..as in me?”

“Who else?

“No!”

“Why not? You arrre doctorrr, arrren't you?”

With a smooth motion Anya's finger slipped slightly over John's hidden opening, alarming him.

“It's none of your business and would you please stop doing that!!”

“Doing what?”

She brushed it again, but softly, like a feather.

“That!!!”

“Oh, you mean zat.”

And there she was again, a tiny touch, like a kiss, just in the right spot. Making John want to leap out of his skin. He promptly shifted to his side and stared up at her.

“Is it bekause I'm not Sherrrlock?”

The doctor's eyes gaze her up-and-down. Anya's skin seemed wet, as her none existing clothes. She was sensual and fleshy in all the right places but somehow John didn't feel anymore affected by her beauty. Was he turning gay? 

“I don't feel comfortable about you doing that.”

“So, it is bekause I'm not Sherrrlock?”

“I think, I just don't like it.”

“If you have never trrried, how do you know you don't like?”

“It seems wrong.”

“You arrre pussy!” with those words she leaped in the tub, splashing water everywhere. 

Life is weird, while imagining all kinds of horribly good things he could do to Sherlock. Not even once crossed his mind that the detective might want him in that way too. John wasn't feminine looking, so why would he..? Was it a power play? No, no..he could never! 

A splash of water hit his face.

“Pussy!!!”

“I'm not a pussy!” John jumped to his legs and dived in also.

“Prrrove it!”

In the tube, he stepped closer to her, grabbing around her wrists.Their bodies were so near, almost touching each other. Probably in a romantic movie the Doctor would have kissed those lips instead of asking a silly question, but there was no romance here, just curiosity and a sick twist of the criminal mind. What was he hoping to accomplish? Another laugh on John's behalf. He asked: “How?”

“You know how!”

“Just drop the act, and tell me what's the point in this?!”

Now their eyes were fixated on each other and lips teasingly close. The girls pelvic brushed his groin, making him feel tiny and helpless.

“Pussy! ...Why vould Sherrrlock vant you if yourrr not able to submit to his fantasies. Yourrr too chicken shit to kommit.”

“Your just avoiding my question.”

“I'm testing yourrr kourrrage, doctorrr!”

She didn't try to make him release her hands. Their bodies just closed up on each other. And John felt the tease, her hips sifting in the water, then smashing together with force, making him grow harder, making him want her. Anya's lips brushed over his cheek right next to his ear and whispered: “You know, Sherrrlock vas verrry vokal when he filled my mouth vith his cum. Vould you like to know what he moaned?”

Now the exsolidar felt himself gulping hard and nodding. The girl's tongue snaked out pulling John's earlobe in her mouth, making the doctor feel tiny shivers growl through his spine. And as fast as that she let go continuing the tease: “He screamed loudly, John! Fuck! John...I vant you John!! Fuck!” 

A soft moan escaped from the doctor's lips. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, giving more access to the girl. Her mouth clamped right on his neck, biting it hard, making him wince. It was so good, a mixture of pain and pleasure..the dreamy warmth surrounding them, spectacular. In his mind it didn't seem so wrong anymore, just lift the damn girl and fuck her right there! Wasn't that what she was hoping for, why she kept teasing him! Sherlock obviously did it!

John finally let go of her wrist and grabbed around her ass, lifting her up from the water and setting her on the edge of the tube.

“I want to eat your pussy! Show it to me!”

His voice was strong and overbearing, leaving no room for doubt. She couldn't deny him anything and descended to her back. But Anya wasn't fast enough, John's hands were already gripping her fabric and the hips. He clasped down hard pulling her closer and burying his face between her legs. This was good, the arousing smell and taste, the doctor loved it. He was sucking hard on her lips, pulling them in his mouth and playfully letting go, stroking with his tongue. This time John really felt like a beast, just following his instinct and doing what came naturally. Filling her with his tongue and then fucking, grabbing for her ass and slapping that cheek, making it all wobbly and burying his fingers inside the skin, squeezing. It felt so good, he wasn't turning gay after all, his interests had just widened. He wondered if he could still do that with Sherlock, bring a girl into their bed, once in a while? Fuck...he hasn't even been intimately with him and yet he already was thinking about others, bloody fool! But Anya had been right. How could he expect Sherlock let him do things, if he wasn't willing? Bollocks! He needed to figure out how far he was ready to go for him.

John pulled his tongue out and slid it upwards, on her clitoris. Slowly circling the little nub, he sucked it in his mouth and let it slip out again. This was what he knew! How to please a woman and make her tremble, by worshipping every little part of her. Was he going to be the same comfortable with Sherlock? His mind said yes! Already the thought of his naked form turned him on more than anyone else ever could. Wanting to explore, to feel and taste him...because, let's be honest, he was madly in love with that obnoxious asshole.

So why was his behavior ok..when it wasn't? John didn't really know what waited for him, a straight-jacket or death? Didn't the ones who were sentenced to death get nicer treatment right before the execution. It was selfish, but he was going to buy himself as much time as possible. So he kept on teasing that little nub, penetrating it rapidly with his slick tongue, making her pussy wet and juicy, exactly like a ripe fruit ready to be plucked. John's hands were always in movement, sliding over the insides of her thighs, of her ass and hips. Betting, brushing her with his fingertips. Anya was moaning softly, her own hands playing with her breasts. There weren't many women who did that, you could definitely see it in the movies, but the reality was something else, they usually never even admitted of masturbating, thought 97% of humans did it and probably the 3% were lying. In John's opinion it was sexy, he liked that confidence, liked knowing what pleased them, liked making women orgasm and then fill their trembling holes with his stiff cock, making them scream and cry out in pleasure. Loving the accelerating sounds which were driving him to climax. 

The doctor pulled one of her legs up, placing it over his shoulder, a little to the side, so he could slap that cheek. Anya's ass was soft and round, making the perfect sounds while smacking. John also loved the feeling of his fingers digging in her skin, and the blooming redness spreading on the cheek. He wanted to bite, to hug and squeeze those tights until he lost his strength or consciousness. This was desire at its peak, but he still couldn't compare it to how Sherlock made him feel, making him come by just looking at him, that penetrating gaze and then the shocking orgasm, making him fall apart on the criminals chair. Absolute utter bliss!

He slipped a finger inside her, she was so delicately slippery and soft, like dipping through the finest silk. John pulled his forefinger out and tasted it, the nectar for the gods, so juicy you could swallow your own tongue. The exsolidar wanted to dive inside and feast of her flesh but he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling what was eating him. This was just a physical attraction nothing more but... Confused, he ended up sliding out from between her thighs and diving into the water. He felt good there, surrounded by the warmth, in a way buoyant and so God damn aroused by the thoughts, but what was wrong with his mind, he couldn't stop thinking of him. And there was that physical need but.. Again he didn't get to finish the thought, there were felt hands pulling him to the surface.

“I zought you drrrowned!”

“I wish.”

“What's wrrrong?”

“Nothing, just tell me more about Sherlock!”

“On one kondition.”

“And what's that?”

“You let me fill zat void in you.. forrr Sherrrlock.”

“I'm not sure I follow?”

She wishperd: “Keep yourrr eyes closed and just imagine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's was probably the worst chapter and I really struggled writing it. But hopefully the next one will make things even.


	4. The Different Shades of a Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An absolutely ridiculous situation and it's John's turn to save Sherlock, is he willing to do what ever it takes?

Sherlock had been right all along, in a weird way Jim did cared and everything was happening for a reason, a sick twisted but still a reason. And now he had just tipped the sandbox again, watching how they were squirming in this one. 

Was this a final game or still a warm up, Holmes didn't know. But he was certain that John didn't like little Jim playing with his puppets, especially the part of dressing up and toying around. Afterward just cleaning the sand off like nothing happened and placing them in a different box. Also Sherlock was petty sure that while doing that, the criminal was ecstatically and cheerfully humming some stupid 80s song, something like everybody wants to rule the world or even worse. And then the game could just go on endlessly, while Jim studied his victim's reactions until recognizing the victory from their deformed faces. This was his playground and like a spider that he was, he loved pulling all the web string, making them dance or jump or even moan. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

“John wake up!” 

Sherlock was shouting at his partner while staring at the countdown and seeing its minutes running their course. This time they weren't anymore asylum patients, but the escapees who fucked it up. Holmes was sitting on a chair, which looked more like a throne, wearing a fancy tuxedo, with a loose bow tie and seeming pretty ready to call it a night. Sadly that wasn't happening. His arms were cuffed above his head, stuck to a hook on the wall. And there was one more specific detail to him, he had an erection. It was impossible not to notice the huge throbbing bulge in his pants. The detective tried to ignore it the best he could, doing the same with his hands and John's skimpy outfit.

“Dr. John Hamish Watson!!!”

“Stop shouting like that, it's hurting my head.”

“There is no time for your stupid hangover!”

John was lying on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. And wondering why he always had to wake up with a gigantic headache to discover something even worse. This time it wasn't just the head, even his insides literally growled and cried remembering the night before.

“Snap out of it!”

“Easy for you to say, it's not like your are dressed up as a bloody french maiden.”

“Boo-hoo...at least you're still alive and at the moment we have bigger fish to fry.”

“Don't you think I have had enough of Moriarty's childish games.”

“Yes, but this time if you don't play along you will lose me.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You have 30 minutes to get me out of this chair, there is a built in mechanism, what will be triggered after the time runs out, I'm positive it's a gun.”

“It sounds like one of those jigsaw movies, in our case I hope the escape doesn't include torture and is just narrowed down to humiliation.”

“Thanks for the useless information, but we won't know if you keep sitting around! I can't see the whole room from here, can I!”

“Have you tried pulling yourself loose?”

“Very funny!”

“It was a worthy mentioning.”

“Focus, you need to find something useful!”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

John tried to push up from the floor, but got too distracted with looking at himself. Bloody hell! He had black lace stockings, a tiny dress with a fancy collar and a white apron. The top was made from some dark stretchy material and kept tightly around his torso, except for the bottom, which was rather fluffy and seemingly shorter from the backside than the front, showing off his fleshy buttocks. And let's not forget the underwear, what was tightly hugging his privates, probably some frilly girly panties he couldn't see, but he bet that Sherlock did.

“Why the fuck do I have to be the maid?”

“John, seriously!? Can't you complain about it later.”

“Just tell me!!!”

“Isn't it obvious, Moriarty considers you as my pet, what's making me a master and therefore you are obligated to fill my needs, as a maiden would do.”

“He bloody, fucking what?”

“This shouldn't be any news to you! And because of that we have lost already 4 more minutes. Now tell me what you see on the floor!”

Finally John was pulling himself together and started looking around.

“Amm..a pile of garbage, crumpled papers, plastic bottles, a dog collar, half eaten apple, shoes, a ballpoint pen. Wait! Maybe I could use its content to pick the lock?”

“It's too soft and you can't use your hands. Dig deeper, is there anything else, something on paper maybe, or under them?”

“No, just regular newspapers.”

“Current issue?”

“Old, a year ago. Found a flip phone, but it's broken,” John was pacing back and forth between litter, leaving a trail of footprints behind him. “This floor is rather dirty, my legs are getting filthy!”

“Maybe you should try those shoes.”

“Bugger off, heels are not my thing! By the way Sherlock, I can't ignore it any longer.. why in the world do you have a hard-on?”

“The same reason you have a dress! Now focus! Isn't that there a duster?”

“Yes.. so? You want me to clean now?”

“Aren't you the cleaning made?”

“I'm a doctor, if you have forgotten!”

“Maybe there is a draped door under the dust or something.”

“Ok, I will try to sweep with my legs, hopefully luck is on my side ”

The exsolidar was trying to move fast, although his head and behind were still uncomfortably aking. He tried to focus on the current situation but it was bloody hard. Twenty four minutes were left on the screen and they still hadn't gotten any closer to the key. 

“Wait, I feel something!”

John was in the middle of the room and trying to swoop the dirt away. 

“There is some kind of a print on the stone floor, but I can't tell, the dust is stuck in the tiny cracks.”

“Use the brush!”

“And how the fuck I'm supposed to do that?”

“Oh God! Be creative!”

The doctor went down into a kneeling position to grab the dusters handle with his teeth. Definitely not the cleanest thing to have in your mouth, but he wasn't left with any better choices. And it was a success! Right away he started shifting closer to the middle of the room, needing to bend over to clean the small gaps. 

John felt very uncertain about this, specifically because of the costume and the little extra he didn't want to think about. Memories of the bathhouse, together with the embarrassment, came flashing back. Did he really do all of that with Anya..? Sadly the odd sensation with the tingling pain was confirming, YES! It had all happened! And there was no dodging this. Now, needing just to repeat the same motion a million times again: bend down, with ass high up in the air and concentrate on the task! He moved his head and was sweeping, brushing with all his strength, while the tremble and cold sweat covered him from the reappearing memory. 

John spat out the handle. 

“Riddles!!!”

“Great! What does it say?”

“They are rader ridiculous ones, all relate to penis...I have a stiff shaft and my tip penetrates. I come with a quiver. What am I?”

“Hmm, let me think….an arrow maybe? What about the next!”

“I go in hard and come out soft. I never mind if you blow me. What am?..Sherlock I think I should take a look at your..!”

“John, he is messing with your mind and you know it. Is there more?”

“What’s long and hard and has cum in it? I'm serious, why else would you be in that condition!”

The exsolidar was getting up now and stepping closer to the detective. 

“Because Jim gets his kicks out of torturing my sexuality.”

“I'm a doctor, just let me take a look, what's the worst what can happen?”

“It might be a futile distraction and you will waste our limited time by solving nothing!”

“Ok, you think about the riddles and I will see if I'm following a dead end.”

“You are! For the same reason you got a plug with a jewelry up your ass!”

John felt a slight blush betraying him.

“What?”

“If you wonder how I figured it out, then know your walk is a bit off, hinting that your not used to it, maybe a very first time and everything is more tender, also your underwear is transparent.”

“Why would I be used to it!!! Anyway, it's not like someone can reach it, what makes me stick to my first idea.”

“Ok, at the moment bubblegum and a cucumber don't make a lot of sense either.”

Watson knelt down right in front of Holmes's lap where he had a nice swelling. For John, being there felt odder then he imagined. Sherlock looked so calm, composed like nothing in the world could harm him. Making the doctor even more nervous, but also envy and wonder how could he ever compare himself to his mates brilliance and beauty. Bollocks, the detective was absolutely out of his league, there wasn't even a point in arguing about it. So he did the only thing that mattered, moved closer to Sherlock's groin. Awkwardly pushing his nose along the fabric finding the zipper slider. It was big and quite easily graspable. John seized the fly with his lips and started moving his head. They were in luck, it came open without a fuss. Then he looked up, to see if it was still ok to proceed. The detectives eyes had gotten wider and in a way wilder, but not a single chance in his composure. So the doctor decided to carry on.

Now there was a noticeable amount of pink flesh and curls, no underwear, which made everything much easier. John was wondering if he should give a go with the button or just pull on the fabric. Lifting his head he asked: “Could you move your hips. I need a better access.”

Sherlock pushed himself off the seat, almost pumping into his mates face. This was awkward but also incredibly stirring. John looked rather cute between his thighs, softly pressuring his hardness, like a little cat purring on his lap. And doing all of it with his mouth made everything million times sweeter. He imagined how the doctors hands would have a weak shake, if he could actually used them, not very professional, but truly adorable. Sherlock could see him nervously licking his lips and then, with his teeth pull on the fabric. Then there was a chance and the sociopath finally felt the stiff monster escape it's cave. And yes, all the way to the bottom, a rubber band with a key.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

John felt so happy he could have leaped, he had actually been right about something. Now he just needed to get it off the so called handle and not slamming into it with his face. Slowly he used his tongue for sucking in the key. Right away a strong metallic taste boosted his senses.Then the exsolidar started to pull upwards, only It wasn't moving, it was incredibly tightly around Sherlock's private, causing a panic. The doctor tried and tried until he couldn't anymore and let go.

“Amm..!?”

“It's ok John. Turn around and try with your hands.”

In a hurry the exsolidar changed his position, facing the other side. He was still kneeling, just pushing his body more up to reach for the key. Sherlock had to guide him so he would move in the right direction, but it didn't work. The angle was off, Johns fingertips reached slightly to touch the stiffness and that was all.

“You should sit on my lap, then you would be closer to the target.”

“It doesn't look like you got much room for sitting.”

“Just try, unless you really want to use your lips, which I don't mind!”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

You are supposed to find happiness in little things. So the exsolidar had a reason to be happy about his silky underwear, making him slip really smoothly. Sherlock had closed his legs so that the doctor could sit on his knees and slowly push onwards until getting to the destination. This time luck was on their side. It didn't take John much until he was able to feel the tip of the shaft. His fingers clamped around it, sliding along its stiffness in desperate need to find the key. 

Sherlock's cock was long and lean. In John's mind he wasn't sure he could have done it. To actually have taken it in his mouth all the way to the root and pulled the rubber off. God knows how many tries he should have done. Thinking about it made him even more pleased, realizing that this was actually working out.

With no time he slid the key off the handle and placed on the detectives lap. John just needed to turn around, grab it, climb on top of Sherlock, push it in the socket and... There was 10 minutes left on the clock. Bloody Hell, in his head it sounded easy, but was it actually possible? 

“John, stay calm, you can do it!”

He didn't say anything, the key was already in his mouth and he was on the move. Balancing carefully, he placed his laced foot on one side of the chair. The detective tried to give him as much room as possible. The other one he lifted to the middle. John felt the stiffness stroke his thigh. In a different condition it might have been intriguing but now it was too much, causing the opposite effect. The stupid dress, stupid plug! Fucking Moriarty and fuck his games! There was only one good thing about this sodden situation, the key had a big loop for holding, which didn't really insure anything. And just seven minutes left, he needed to be faster. Save Sherlock or die trying! 

To be in the same level with the keyhole, he crooked his back a little more and started the operation.

John kept pushing and pushing but the key was just sliding back into his mouth. He felt lose his balance and stagger, the detective latched onto him. This was a total nightmare, it couldn't have gotten any weirder.. and now he had Sherlock's head pressing against his crotch. John tried to calm by taking deep breaths, his teeth clamped hard around the loop and he was ready to try again. He literally felt like crying, it wasn't working, he couldn't even get the bloody thing into the socket. The doctor's tongue shoved the key more out, he wasn't giving up yet. His lips squeezed shut so hard that it hurt and he was pushing, pushing and then there was a sound. The handcuffs had been modified, he didn't even need to turn the key. One side snapped right open with just a push. John felt 20 pounds lighter, he was so happy about the success that in the midst of Sherlock's fast escape and tucking his privates away, he stumbled head first off the seat. But the same quick, the detective grabbed around his waist, saving him from a painful fall, but also making him flop over his lap just like a kid waiting to be spanked.

“John! Don't worry, I got you and please just trust me!”

That sounded rather strange, but the doctor didn't even get a chance to reply. He felt his ass lifted and hands pulling down the panties. What in the world was happening! His breath hitched. John could feel it all, Sherlock was touching the plug, moving it! His insides were screaming from the violation. This was a joke, wasn't it?! It had to be!

“Yes!!! I got the jewel!”

“What?”

It was only a minute left. In a hurry the detective leapt from the seat, pulling the doctor with him, not caring about the cuffed hands or the panties. He had a goal and nothing was stopping him. 

Shortly they were standing right next to the timer. Sherlock lifted his hands with the stone, placing the gem in the hole and smashing his fist on top. It was literally above a few other cracks in the wall and it fit perfectly, making the clock lose its power.

“Bloody Hell! I'm not even going to ask how you figured that and it shouldn't matter, please ..just can you help me!”

“Oh..I was curious, the stones tip did cut the connecting wire. But, sure!”

The detective got down on his knees, making John uncomfortable again. Then his hands gently grasped for the silky panties, which were stuck around the exsolidars ankles and slowly pulled them up. John felt Sherlock's fingertips slide along his legs, causing a stirring sensation. A small tickle run through his whole body and he noticed the detective glaring.

“Sorry, some of your skirt got stuck, let me fix..”

“If you could free my hands I'd do it myself, thank you very much!”

“Of course.” said Sherlock with a curl on his lips, making a full stop to this awkward conversation.

John turned around, finally getting the cuffs undone. Then fast fixing his skirt and starting to rub his wrist, to get rid of paresthesia.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Sherlock already had bigger things in his mind. He didn't wait up for John and started walking to the door. There was a next challenge somewhere out there and he was going to assess it with his usual perceptiveness. 

Excitedly he pressed on the door handle and it opened. Confusion! There was nothing, the room was just empty, only looking more like a gym, with wrestling matts on the ground.

“Was this door always open?”

“Maybe, we both assumed it wasn't and you never bothered checking, which by the way is good, we would have lost valuable time.”

Finishing his sentence Sherlock stepped in and John followed. They headed straight for the next door, but all of a sudden the one behind them slammed shut with a big bang.

“Nope, it was locked!”

“Are we stuck again?”

“Possibly, definitely!”

But they had to make sure.

“Wait, do you smell something?”

“No! But I can taste something.”

“Metallic?”

“Yeah, but it still might be from the stupid key.”

“No, I think it might be nitrous oxide.”

“What? Shouldn't we be feeling it?”

“This room is big, it takes a bit to work it's magic.”

They got to the door and confirmed that it was locked too.

“What now?”

“Now we wait!”

“What?”

“You got any better ideas?”

“Shouldn't we be looking for another key or something!”

“I don't think we will find any. The oxide gas works fast, but it doesn’t take long for the effects to wear off. So whatever his next step is, he wants to keep us in until he makes up his mind, or just decides otherwise.”

“Isn't it going to make us hallucinate?”

“Are you seeing something?”

“Only an insolent sociopath whos tie is falling off, should I fix it for you?”

Even before the answer, John's hands automatically slipped on the detectives collar, starting to adjust it.

“You know... you don't have to make excuses if you just want to touch or kiss me.” with those words Sherlock pushed the doctor against the wall, making his hands stuck underneath him. 

“What are you..?”

“Drop it John, we both know that you want this!”

“What makes you say that?”

Now their faces were just inches apart and lips so close, but still moving only in the means to form some words.

“Your eyes, the electrifying beat of your pulse, those rosy cheeks. Yesterday's confession... together with the delightful question to be kissed again! Should I continue?”

John gave out a small panicked whimper. “..mmmh! What about you, do you want to?”

Sherlock's lips pressed softly on the corner of the doctor's mouth, continuing to his cheek then a small nip on the jaw and with his arrogant tongue, a big lick up to the ear. Their cheeks pushed together and he started whispering despicable things in John's ear.

“I think you don't know what your asking! Today you have been teasing me with your skimpy costume, with your ass high up in the air, showing off that fancy jewel. Making me think how it got there, how you prepared yourself for me!” 

At the same time Sherlock forced John's legs apart pushing himself between them and grinding his hip against the doctor's groin. “How you want me in this specific way what makes my body tense with aking pain. And I absolutely know it wasn't Moriarty because the dress was him and you didn't complain a single word about the plug, you know exactly how it got there,” eagerly he puffed the next words, “You wanted it there! Mmmh..and like that wasn't enough, you persuaded me to let you peek at my throbbing body part. So absolutely close to your face, lips, making me hard to swallow, touching me! Even though the viagra is slowly wearing off, I can't lose the erection. It's out of my control.” He pressed harder on John's awakening member. “I want to do horrible things to you, to your body, the thought is making me hard to breathe, even my hands feel shaky. You have to understand that I would love to be affectionate, tender, like you deserve, but currently it's absolutely impossible,” he hissed softly, “I just want to rip your clothes off and feel you in any way possible!” 

A small gasp. “So there is my question..what are you ready for? I don't want to take more than you are willing to give me, because I know I want it all.. and probably even more. And I can promise you, I will do my best to satisfy you, I know I can be an arse of a person, but I will be the best lover you ever had!” And then while waiting for an answer, Sherlock smoothly placed his lips on John's ear and started sucking on his earlobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know..it's getting rather silly. And I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes! But I still hope it was entertaining.😆


	5. The Falling Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries figuring out exactly how ready he is for the new development and for everything else what comes with him, with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize! I know I have a lot of mistakes all over the place, sadly I don't know anyone who would proofread my texts and my English is super flakey to spot them myself. Still I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the messy style I have.🙂😁

John was still confounded by all of this, his body intimately close to this highly functioning lunatic, who was deliberately sucking on his earlobe and waiting for a reply.

But, did he even know what he was ready for, cause at this point John felt like burning up just from the desire. Those words, Sherlock's voice..lips! Making him tremble with excitement and resemble to a school kid, also as an addition, feeling ashamed too. After all, he wasn't a girl, everything seemed and felt a little different. It was like a puddle of madness, mixed with love and desire. And killing! Yes killing all logic until there were no brain cells left to survive this chaos. Oh God! But how good it felt! The detective's hip nudging him exactly in the right spot, pressuring his arousal, building up all the stamina. It was too obvious now, he had lost his mind and was ready to surrender. And therefore especially eager to feel those extraordinary lips on his mouth, to finally taste them! Only Sherlock, like always, was a twat and kept teasing, kissing everything else except what John needed. Making him wanna beg, torturing him in this precise way. He knew he needed to pull himself together and, It was hard work, but somehow he managed to collect his thread of thought and with an extremely dry throat, mutter: “I didn't know you had a side like this!?”

“It's decisively new to me too!”

“Ok, but God damned, can you at least kiss me already!”

Sherlock didn't, his lips just moved to John's neck and started to suck on that. So he had to try again: “Ok, ok I-I...I know I want you! Crap,.. you're making me really say it, beg?! I don't know how you do it..but this feels incredibly good.”

The detective bit in John's neck, tensing his whole body and making him inhale a sharp breath. Then Sherlock's knee pushed upwards, trying to get more access between those legs, squeezing his balls.

“Oh yes! Please, please just fucking kiss me!”

Finally Sherlock removed his hands from the tight clutch around John's body, slipping it into doctor's hair. He drew his face up and pushed their foreheads together so that their noses touched. And peering right into his eyes the detective murmured: “I'm so madly in love with you Dr. John Hamish Watson!”

This was clearly too much for the exsolidar, filling every single cell in his torso with a new intriguing sensation, full of happiness and longing. Their lips crashed into each other, reinforcing the experience, John felt literally like he was going to die. The exquisite pain in his body was solid proof of it. Achieving him to wonder how could a human even make him feel that way, utterly insane! He yielded to those masterfully lush lips, letting them suck and nip, caress and linger. Open and intrude, deep, deeper..with his tongue. John thought he was going to fall apart. His body was burning from the inside out and there were hands on his hips, pushing the skirt up, slipping on his ass and under those panties. Soft and demanding. Their tongues kept fondling, exploring, studying each other. 

He needed to pull away, he was breathless. But Sherlock kept penetrating him, the slick muscle slipping in and out of his mouth.. and he couldn't do more than intensively suck on it. Why would it feel so good, he was a guy for god's sake! When on Earth's name did he fall so low, or so deep, for this obnoxious mastermind that it was literally out of his control. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Hot, too hot, making him feel like his whole skin was on fire. 

He was straddling the detectives thigh and there were hands urging him to move his hips, grinding their groins against each other.

Then finally their lips parted and John was desperately gasping for air while Sherlock pulled him higher on his thigh, making him squinch. Just within a second, the detective's mouth flung on the doctor's ear, starting to whisper again.

“I want you,” then playfully gliding back to lick the helix area of the ear, while his hands slipped through the clothes on the doctor's back, “I want you John! I want to admire your throbbing dick peeking out from those delightful panties, covered in precum, aching for relish. I want to fuck you so hard that your throat will hurt from all that ecstatic screaming. I want to fill you up with my pulsating desire! To feel you and make you come and scream my name.”

The words caused a soft moan to escape. It was absolutely lewd, John thought he was going to climax right there and without any actual friction again. He seemed clearly more devastated and horny then the last time. But there was the minor fact that he had orgasmed the night before, giving him an advantage with his control. 

The doctor felt Sherlock's hands grabbing for the dress and lifting it up, over his head. At this point he didn't understand how everything else seemed to matter so little, Moriarty was probably watching, recording..who knows what more. But he couldn't care less, he just wanted to continue, even though he wasn't sure of the outcome, or about all the little details, but he believed in this and knew that it was going to be good, even glorious! After all, he was in love!

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

The dress landed on the floor and Sherlock pushed his lover against the wall. Cautiously admiring and studying him. John looked captivating, desperately trying to hide his awkward embarrassment behind a silent smile. That beautiful broad chest, tiny hardened nipples, tensing muscles, little dark curls running its course over the body. And focusing lower, those black lace panties together with matching stockings. Also let's not forget the huge stiffness crying for exhale, squeezed into submission, needing and begging for absolution. So charmingly wonderful! He was going to cherish all of him. 

Sherlock started unbuttoning his own shirt, he needed to feel the doctor's body, that bare chest scraping against his. Seemingly John understood it too well and tried helping, but in the midst of passion they ended up ripping the whole thing. 

The detective observed the doctor's try to take control, the hands slipping over his body, pushing the jacket off. Fingers tracing his chest and carefully sliding into the waistband. It felt good but Sherlock had other plans. He assumed that the doctor usually was the leading part in the bed and decided to let him try a divergent formula. To start with a clean sheet, but to be more precise he wanted to see John lose his control, to erupt like never before. So he stopped him, with biting harder into his neck and forcing his hands back to the wall. 

The exsolidar uttered a hiss in mid of this pain, confusing the captivator, making the detective wonder which turned him on the most, pain or pleasure! But cause he wasn't entirely sure and it sounded rather ecstatic, he formed a pattern: two kisses and a nip, two soft ones and bite again. 

Sherlock was getting more seductive sounds from his partner by covering both of John's nipples with that trail and giving extra care for the doctor's tiny nubs. Then he moved slowly lower, letting go of those hands and finding the black panties with some little strings on the hips what were holding together the lingerie, so ravishingly petite. Which in turn again were absolutely perfect for giving extra attention to John's hipbone. Eagerly he started biting on the soft skin and then extra tenderly, kissing and sucking on the hard, making him squirm. Then gently slipping even lower, onto his knees, so close to the trembling, dripping member. It was doubtlessly the most sinful sight he had ever experienced.

“John, show me yourself, I want to see more!” with those words Sherlock grabbed the doctor's ass , trying to pull the pelvic area closer to him.

He pleaded: “More, need more!” 

Placing a hand on John's chest, slamming his back into the wall, he ordered: “Common! Push your gluteal muscles and show me that beautiful beast!”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

The doctor was surprised about that brass and the strength in his voice. Somehow making him ecstatic to really please the detective, a weird arousing sensation swept over him, the thought of being dominated by a lover. John was definitely discovering new content about himself. It felt scary but also good. He obeyed, pushing himself on tiptoes just to force his hips and manhood as upfront as possible. The detective seemed pleased and John saw his mouth open and the tongue slipping out, charging on him. 

In a delightful shock John's mouth agape. The moist, wet sensation trailed from his balls up to the tip. Sherlock was licking him through the lace underwear, with long, even strokes, like a cat. The head and the tongue moving firmly, without any help from the hands, up and down. Looking incredibly sensual and while reaching for the tip, feeling especially good! His lips curling around the head just before pulling away. John thought he will faint, he couldn't do more then just stare and admire the beautiful, sinful mouth working its way on him. Then there was a small chance,the detectives hands were slipping from the buttocks to the front, slowly closing in, around the delicate area. Only instead of gripping the throbbing hardness, they attached on the lingerie straps, pulling them lower, to expose the groin in it's full size.

“Mmm..so powerful! John you are beautiful!”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Sherlock was mesmerized by John's cock, it wasn't exactly big, but coarse, thicker than anything he had ever seen. He could imagine it fill all the tight plates with a little extra ache, a truly fascinating beast. And now it even made a delightful jolt from all of the attention. The detective didn't want to wait any longer, he opened his trousers to pull out his own throbbing member, it had been excluded for too long. And though Sherlock was used to ignoring even the basic needs he didn't want to avoid it anymore. 

While he pushed his face forward and traced the doctor's bare cock with his tongue, his hand found the hardness and started rubbing it. He didn't plan to take it in his mouth, just tease, lots and lots of teasing. It was his project to break the doctor's patients, to make him cry out in frustration. And yes, it was a game, why else were there mats on the floor and nitrous oxide in the air, heightening their sexual pleasure. Moriarty was watching, getting off on it. But he wasn't the only one, Sherlock was absolutely enjoying every dirty little part of the play and really wanting to experience this, to bury his cock in John and make him lose any kind of sentiment. So he kept teasing, tilting his head and making the shaft slip through his lips, moving back and forth a few times, then pushing his tongue out and starting to lick it, similarly to devouring an ice cream and finishing up just with a little suction on the tip. He truly enjoyed it, the embosser of the penis, the sensation of stroking it with his tongue. It was emphatically new to him, but seemingly he did a good job, because he saw it all over John's face.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

The doctor was a mess, he wanted to place his hands on that curly head and push himself into that divine mouth, so warm, wet and absolutely perfect. But at the same time, he didn't want to pressure Sherlock, it was probably his first time and John knew he wouldn't want too much pressure either. He kept telling himself to be patient and just endure even though his thighs were slightly shaking and his heart was definitely trying to escape. Only.. all of a sudden, there was a chance, the detective stopped, even more, he pulled the exsolidars pants back up, but this time just halfway. The doctor didn't know what to think of it, confusion swept over him like a lightning, spreading little frustration flashes all over his body.

He saw Sherlock starting to reach for his hand. John automatically accepted it, only to discover himself stumbling down and slamming against the detectives chest, their lips crashing with equal force and immediately he felt the serpentine tongue slither out again, finding its way right into a new territory, conquering it. Their hands explored, touching each other, hips pushing together and.. the doctor could finally feel him. That hard member rubbing against his, so hot, needy and sticky under his stomach. John wanted to touch it, really touche it, but he couldn't, Sherlock was already slipping his long fingers onto his buttocks while harshly forcing their lengths together and whispering sinful words in his ear:

“John, oh John…you know, that delightful toy in your ass, I can't remove it from my mind. I want to touch it so badly! I want to be that thing inside you, to fill you up in the same way, to make you come!” Softly panting he licked John's ear again. “Tell me I can have you like that! On your knees in front of me. I want to see you opening up just for me.” Sherlock cupped both of John's asscheeks, pushing, grinding violently against him, pressuring their aching cocks between their bodies in a devastating heap of pleasure. Moans escaped from both of them, filling the entire room. John was also panting, gasping for air while Sherlock continued “I want you, I want you so bad! Tell me..tell me you want me too!?”

Moaning, John gave in: “OhGod Sherlock! Yes, yes...yes!”

With hungry open mouths their lips met, sucking on each other's tongues, playing, biting, feeling the extreme arousal, agreeing to give each other absolute bliss. John was still on top of Sherlock, losing any kind of modesty, totally erratic, just wanting, needing for something. So finally when he was feeling the detective's hand pulling the crotch panel aside and reaching for the plug he automatically gave in to the sensation. Doubtlessly frantic with the ecstasy, he could feel himself pushing back, wanting to be penetrated. It was hard to believe that it was really him doing this from his free will. Incredibly, all of a sudden a taboo topic had become something mind-blowing, something remarkable, something he was interested in. And this truly euphoric new realization was taking over his body. John could sense the tremendous need to ride his lover's cock, making him feel extremely slutty and not really knowing how to deal with it. Oh God, it was out of control. He broke the kiss and said:“I want you!”

“John, where do you want me?”

“Oh God, don't make me say it!”

“Yes! I want to hear every little nasty thing you want me to do to you!”

“You are an absolute bastard and I want you to fuck my ass! Happy?”

“Yes! Tell me in what position?”

John felt like blushing, he wasn't sure anymore?!

“Oh, this feels good right now.”

“Ok..On one condition!”

“And what's that?”

“You're not allowed to touch yourself. I want to make you come without any friction.”

“Ok ??!”

“Also I need you to spit on my cock!”

“What?”

“We don't have any lubricant, rubbed all the natural stuff on our stomachs. I don't want to rip you!”

“What about you doing it yourself?”

“ Ok! Turn around and I do it.”

“You mean…?No,no,no!”

“Shut up already!” And Sherlock pulled John back into a kiss. It was a softer one, more loving, caring and thoughtfully motivating. Helping the doctor ease his mind again. Everything was going to be ok, he still wanted this.

John could feel the hands slipping back on his buttocks, lovingly petting and squeezing the cheeks. A finger lingering to explore, to softly tap on the toy. Sherlock's tongue was pushing back into his mouth, crushing, penetrating, staining the velvety interstice. Making him once more give in to the pleasure. A grip on the plug and he could absolutely feel the intense power of it again, slowly pushing back and forth, doing horrible things to his body. He was in need to moan, but his lips were captured between his lover's, who was softly playing, nipping on them. John's hips started to move and once more he was lost for lust.

“Tell, does it feel good!”

John mumbled, feeling more like in a fog of ecstasy.

“Mm..yes..!”

Then, there was a strong pull and the plug disappeared.

“How about now?”

John felt strange emptiness, it was awkward losing the sensation.

“You look so lovely! It's ok John, I'm going to put my tongue in you! Do you want me to?”

“What! No..it's crazy, it's not hygienic!”

“You gotta find a better excuse than that. Now..shut up and turn around!”

“Why should I?”

“Because If you don't I'm going to penetrate you till you bleed!”

John did turn around, sure that he didn't hear correctly, sure that the detective meant something else. Sure that he wasn't going to like it..but ended up being absolutely wrong about all of it. He was already moaning hard when Sherlock sucked on his soft skin, while filling his passage just with the fingertips. He felt the detective salivate on top of his cheek, making it run down to the crack, into his little passage which was neatly spread with the sociopaths thumbs. More, and more and fingers pushing it further, spit dripping down, on to his balls, on the floor. Hands pulling on the cheeks, a wet object touching his opening, slithering around and slipping inside. 

John's head was against the mat, feeling the nice cold on his burning cheek while his ass was high up in the air being thoroughly explored by his lover. He couldn't even start to grasp when this all had happened, it felt too surreal and why the hell did he still have those tight panties on, just pulled to the side and squeezing so delicately everything that needed liberation. Also he had trouble controlling himself, he was moaning hard from the arousal, especially when the tongue intruded his slim tunnel, the embarrassment and the obscenity of the act, pushing him so violently..he wasn't sure he could take the tease any longer. Sherlock was absolutely mocking him, he was sure of that.. there could be no other explanation.

“Sherlock, amm-mh, do you really want me to beg!”

The tongue disappeared and there was a soft bite on the cheek.

A dark, sexy voice said: “Yes, beg me!”

John could feel the change in the aura, the madman definitely was going to make him do things he never had. Impossible to even grasp how a straight stag was turned into submission just because of falling in love. Bloody Hell! 

Now he could feel something hard rubbing against his opening and then the detectives hips touching his behind. Was he scared..no! He actually wished he could see themselves from the side, he felt incredible turned on.

“Please, I want you!”

NO, you got to do better than that!”

“Please Sherlock, I want your cock in my ass right now!”

“Yes, keep going!”

A rather impressive smack landed on his ass cheek, delivered from that same long lean cock, which was already rubbing against his opening again.

“Oh Sherlock, I want it now! Fuck me, please!”

“Mm..your such a little slut, I like it!”

Now John could feel a stronger press, the tip on his opening slowly starting to slide in.

“Mmm..beautiful! Oh John, your so hungry for it, swallowing up without any effort. My little cockslut!”

The doctor moaned hard and felt the detective slip all the way. Oh God, this was different, bigger, more filling, stretching. But somehow there was no pain, just this hot burning arousal of being wanted like this. John felt too startled to move, it seemed there was literally no room left, his insides were definitely going to tear. Seemingly Sherlock was also holding back, slowly panting and sliding his hands along the doctor's spine, caressing, calming him.

“Goddam, John your so tight!”

Then with a slow push he leaned forward and kissed John's back. It was absolutely fulfilling, seeming even more than sex, like Sherlock was inside his whole body, his cells, sharing everything. Sex had never been so intense, it was more than lust, more than he ever had experienced. The doctor was dripping sweat already just from the arousal and the intensity of the moment.

“You are so beautiful John! I love every little detail about you!” 

The detectives hands were still softly stroking the doctor's back and slowly slipping around the hips, pulling him closer, caressing his legs and filling him. Then adjusting, pulling him a little more and filling again, this time Sherlock was moaning while doing this, his fingernails tugging in John's hips. Then he stopped for a second and thrust a little harder, making the doctor utter a sob.

“Oh John, tell me your loving this as much as I'm! I think I could never get enough.. filling you up like this, feeling you inside and out!”

The doctor couldn't do more than just whimper from the affection and words. His body was getting more used to the penetration, the movements were firmer now. Somehow it made him feel extremely needy and John pushed his chest back up to meet the thrusts. 

Goddamn.. it was so sensational, now Sherlock's hands gripped viciously around his hips. With a forceful push he hit exactly Johns prostate making him cry out: “Fuck..yes!!!”

Which was precisely what the detective was waiting for. It had the effect of pouring gasoline into an already blazing fire. The flames were so powerful, submerging everything. Sherlock advanced hitting the same spot rabidly with all his might making John scream.

“Oh fuck, fuck..fuck! I...Oh God, I won't last any longer!”

“NO, no...your not aloud to come yet!”

That took John by surprise. It just felt incredibly good, why would anyone want to spoil this. But then again, the doctor didn't want to be a screw up, especially with their first intercourse. So he concentrated really hard to push back the arousal and the need to climax, thinking of pain, of something, someone annoying.. Moriarty! Yes! His stupid little games, how he tries to kill everyone, how he smelled, how he tasted while kissing him, what it felt like...Fuck! It wasn't working, it was doing the opposite! John could feel Sherlock's hands clasp around his torso, pulling him up, against his chest. Holding him there while his stiffness was invading his passage. Filling him so deliciously, so violently, so exceptionally! Slamming, smashing..all the way in and out.. loading his body with an astonishing tremble. The doctor's face was pulled to the side and he could feel lips, sweet, perfect, lush.. moaning against his. Tasting, seducing him. He was glowing, shaking. 

Sherlock's grip around John's chest was very tight, holding him close, squeezing hard. The doctor felt like they were floating on a lava, so burning hot and filling him from everywhere. He thought this time he might really lose consciousness and looked up to see if the sky was falling in and they were finally going to die. But the only thing he noticed was a camera and he was right in front of the fucking thing. Then the detective started murmuring: “Your so beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous!... I want him to see you too..when you come, how beautiful you are. Come for me! JOHN, COME NOW!!”

Oh god, and he did exactly what he was ordered to. John's whole body tensed and he erupted with screaming, panting and shuddering. He had yelled Sherlock's name, and right after felt his partner burst too. Exhausted, drained, sticky..they had orgasmed at the same time. The doctor could still feel the pulsing stiffness inside him, somehow seeming even bigger and more powerful than before, or maybe his own muscles had just contracted so much. John tried to move away, slowly starting to sense the fragments of shame and anger. But he was pulled back into a kiss. It was full of passion, love, making him feel lost once more, forgetting why he was angry, surrendering. The doctor could feel Sherlock's hand slipping over his stomach, inside his pants. He was slowly petting him and it felt extraordinary good. So absolutely pleasant that he didn't want anything else except to stay like that forever, his brain a total farrago.

“I love you John!”

Kisses on the neck, shoulder, back.. hands caressing, stroking. John did feel loved and it was good, beautiful even! ..But then again, why the fuck did he also feel like he had been betrayed!? Stupid camera, stupid Moriarty! Always ruining everything! And of course, Sherlock was an arsehole too! Why did he have to say something like that? John wasn't into public display. He tried not to think much about it, especially how the words actually worked on him and more how they angered. And how the detective was holding him there for everyone to see, leaving the pants just low enough so they could make sure that he had orgasmed, him moaning obscenities from anal, Jesus Christ!!!

He felt so embarrassed and angry. John pushed Sherlock away which surprised them both.

“Did I do something wrong? You have to tell me, I will fix it!”

The doctor looked furious, dragging himself closer to the dress to cover up some part of him.

“Oh save me from your insolent speech, you know exactly what you did! Why did we have to do it here, why did you pull me in front of the camera?”

“John calm down, I can explain!”

“Sure, do you even love me, or is that a show too?”

“Of course I love you!”

“Then why did you let Anya give yourself a blowjob?”

“Who is Anya?”

“Can't remember anymore? The curvy bathhouse girl!”

“I don't know what you are talking about! I have never been to a bathhouse. You shouldn't believe everything you hear!”

“Oh, that's how you want to play it! Ok then..what happened to you after I tried to pull your strait-jacket loose?”

“I was drugged, woke up in the same room with you.”

“How did you know I had a hangover?”

“Seriously?! Are you forgetting who your asking! It's too easy to recognize one, specially yours.”

“Then why did you expose my body to Moriarty?”

“Because he is intrigued by you?”

“What???”

“My guess is, he is trying to figure out why I'm in love with you.”

“And then you have to drag and show me off like I'm a freaking pet!!!”

“I'm sorry!”

“You bloody be, I'm so fucking angry with you, it's making me sick!”

“John, there is something else I should tell you and I better do it right now, cause your already furious anyway.”

“Then spit it out, will ya!”

“It is mutual.”

“What is!?...Oh.. I see, I think I don't want to deal with this any longer, specifically in front of a camera!!”

“He has been spying on us the whole time, don't think anything you say might surprise him.”

“Don't fucking care! Just fuck off!”

“John, don't! Let me fix this, please!”

“You should have thought about it before you said those words.”

“It was in the heat of the moment and I would do it again,.. you are beautiful, John!”

“It's sick, I'm a man and I should have stuck by my own preferences, or just kept loving you from afar and not physically. I feel all messed up! Also you are lying to me and now they have a freaking video for proof, me doing this…!”

“You mean sex?! It's a way to express love and a natural source of pleasure, a basic biological drive. There is nothing to be ashamed. All humans do it, doesn't really matter with who, as long as it's mutual and some just do it more than others. Also I'm not lying to you! I'm in love with you and I'm finally not ignoring it.”

“Then how long have you known?”

“Actually for a while now, but as you know..I'm not great with people. It would be pretty selfish for me to want someone like you. And I'm already too selfish for my own good.”

“Then what made you change your mind?”

“The realization that life is too short and I wouldn't bare to lose you.”

“But you snogged with Jim, in front of me!!!”

“Hmm..I was electrocuted, did you prefer me ding?”

“No, but I know you liked it!”

“John..do you want me to be really honest about it?”

“Yes!”

“I liked seeing you kiss Jim even more, even so much that I can't get it out of my head.”

“What!! You are sick!”

“I'm sorry that my honesty hurt you! But it doesn't change the fact that I love you!” Sherlock voice went sad and like a little kid who was just punished for doing something shameful, he started staring at his feet, not able to face John's eyes again.

Surprisingly this calmed the doctor's rage a notch and made him even feel remorse. Sherlock was just being honest about how he felt. Shouldn't John be honest too! Fuck..after all if he remember correctly, in his stupid dream, Jim was there too! Together with him, he could feel his erection..and then he was kissing and it felt so sickeningly good. Not like passionate good, but angry, brutal..and it turned John on. But he wasn't going to discuss this in front of the camera, if ever! Somehow he couldn't bear seeing the detective like that, it hurt. How could he care so much about him!

“I'm sorry...too!”


	6. The struggle of staying sane!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final task, the final room..or is it? Sherlock and John need to put aside their differences and choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who still decided to continue reading my story no matter my bad English. You rock!

After twenty awkward minutes of contemplating and disputing, Sherlock and John managed to escape the room with the assistance of the evil nurse and her crew. Meaning it wasn't really a getaway, they were only escorted elsewhere. But still, it was a big game changer, no more handcuffs, ropes or hooks, clues or threats. Just a regular bedroom with a bathroom, in supposedly regular conditions. And John who yearned for some alone time, snatched the chance to be the first to take a shower. He just felt drained, so absolutely exhausted and desperately requiring a scrub. Also he really needed to get his shit together, to gather all those thoughts and make his bloody mind up, otherwise the confusion was going to eat him alive. He really didn't know how to feel.. superb, calm, excited, sad? After all, they were still stuck somewhere in Jim's playground, not sure what was going to happen. And was there even any kind of hope for them as a couple?

But most of all, his mind wandered about Sherlock, how he always succeeded in staying so calm and perfect! Nothing was ever too hard for him, John had more or less struggled his whole life with everything. Friends, school, military..lovers. Wondering more and more if for once he should just let go of all the suffocating emotions, negativity and just follow the detectives intuition. It clearly seemed that he knew what he was doing, figuring out things that nobody else could, like even whispering obscenities in his ear and making John's blood rush with excitement, while his legs went totally jello. Although Moriarty had done something similar, just with different methods, like strapping a bomb around his body! Sick bastard...always, always playing with innocent lives and John should feel absolutely furious, instead there was more of the confusion. Remembering all of it. The kiss, the weird dreams and exclusively, all the horrible things what Sherlock said. On top of that, now, while recalling, getting this sickeningly hot sensation in his body, how in the world could that man turn him on?! John thought about Jim's nasty hand clutching on the detectives wrist, holding him tightly, making him beg, making him fall into unruly wilderness, so absolutely sensual, beautiful! His harsh lips scraping the milky skin, hurting it so exquisitely. Fuck, like it wasn't enough that his ass was still throbbing from all the brutality the detective made him go through, now he was getting an erection too! Without hesitation he turned the water down, this was literally too much. There had to be something wrong with him. Sherlock was...the only man he was interested in. He didn't fancy guys! Otherwise he would have noticed it earlier, in his youth or in the army. And especially, John didn't fancy the homicidal ones. No, no..all just a big delusion!

He finished rinsing himself and stepped out from the shower. Life was just weird and the sooner he understood this...well there was no point even in rationalizing about it, just a waste of time. John felt his stomach rumble and grabbed for the towel. He worked fast, trying himself and then wrapping it around his body. It took only a few seconds until he was ready and walked out from the bathroom, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the floor.

“Good your finally out! Meanwhile I gave myself the liberty of ordering food for the both of us, hope you don't mind, but I already started! And if you fancy something else you can always grab from my plate. Sadly I had a bigger appetite than I anticipated and finished most of it...But I'm sure you can order more.” Than Sherlock gave a small smile and off to the shower he went.

The room wasn't big but nicely lighted and enough for the two of them. Funny to think that it was looking rather like an hotel than Moriarty's dungeon or a torture chamber. They even had a phone for the receptionist, a tv, dressers, newspapers and a gigantic double bed, which was occupied with half empty plates. John couldn't believe how messy it already looked. Sherlocks dirty clothes on the floor, food in bed. Sometimes it was really frustrating living together with that madman. At least on Baker Street they had separate bedrooms and more privacy.

Impulsively John started cleaning, picking up the empty plates and piling them on top of a cupboard. With disappointed he noticed small food crumbs all over the blanket, ruining his mood. So much for feeling clean after a shower! The doctor ended up tossing the covers angrily on the floor. Finally there was room for him and he could eat in peace. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Sherlock was lost in his thoughts, just standing under a hot stream of water and feeling it all crashing down on him. He was ultimately starting to sense the damage. Jim had won, he had let him win! It seemed so harmless, but was it really? He had staked John..complicating everything, when he shouldn't have. So beyond contempt stupid! Usually there were no happy endings for stories like that, so why in the world did he think it be any different for him? 

He had just gotten so distracted with not choosing..wondering how beautiful it would be to have them both and now Moriarty probably wanted a taste, but he had fucked it up. John was thinking of him as of a sick person and he had every right to it. After all Sherlock had done horrible things to him, so perfectly, hurtfully horrible. An insane sociopath with a totally highly insane mind!!! He couldn't believe his world had gotten so shaken up, like Jim pointed out: in the end, only a human!.. with all of his stupid ultimate high needs and desires. He was officially ruining himself and everyone around him! Sherlock could feel there was already some trouble with his concentration. More precisely, he just couldn't stop thinking about the humble, sweet John! His delicious lips, fabulous body, that throbbing monster in his pants and those delightfully powerful moans, like magic in its finest, cedusing, inviting, damaging his downright thinking and making him shiver with anticipation. Oh God, it had felt too good, touching, feeling, tasting him..even scary. Losing all of his control like that. He had taken drastic measures just to be able to continue. Harshly bitten his own wrist, while John wasn't looking. Now staring at the red mark, it felt special, even important. His thumb delicately traced the bruised imprint, it was still painful but so satisfying. He wished it was John's, or at least that maybe one day the doctor would give him some of his own, something to admire, like little blooming flowers on his pale canvas.

But right now it clearly seemed that this shower wasn't working out, cleaning was turning into unspeakable misdeed, contemplating too much about sex. He couldn't stop it, the experience was just too unearthly. His soapy hands were caressing, petting himself, slipping everywhere, between his legs, around his length. Sherlock leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and placing his hot face against the glazed ceramic tiles. It felt like a cold kiss on the cheek. So soft and alluring, he needed more, wanted to taste it. His lips caressed the smooth surface, his tongue slipped out and he was liking, tracing the water droplets. It seemed dreamy. The mixture of hot and cold brushing over his body. He was thinking about John's penis, its impressive shape and absolute thickness, the taste and how it would feel inside him. A soft moan escaped his lips, he noticed his fingers slipping inside and out. God, what was happening to him! But it felt so good. He pushed himself further, chest against the ceramic tiles, the cold clutching on his nipples, icy kisses. Needie, clingy..he imagined John between his thighs, grabbing his hips with those firm hands and slightly bruising him. Then with every push thrusting hard, filling his body with that monstrous cock. And whispering, oh yes… many wonderful whispers! Connecting elegantly all the sinful and pleasurable, like the most delicious mind candy. 

In the big wrestling hall, Sherlock had just told the doctor what he liked, what would have driven him mad with lust, nothing more, nothing less. He always assumed John being a giver, but Jim had surprised him, Christmas wrapped the beautiful doctor, with bows and even a shiny plug on top. How could he not accept it. So dazzling and he had tremendously enjoyed every part of him. Sherlock just needed to put his mind to work and he could be anything, the dom, the sub, the brat..but most of all, he absolutely loved being pampered, that's why he was in love with John, who was ready to share unconditional love no matter his mood swings or how bratty Sherlock felt behaving.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Ahem..Are you alright? I thought I heard a sound!”

“I'm all right, the water just got cold.”

“Oh..I guess I used it up, kinda like you did with the food!”

“Your probably right about that, I'll be out soon.”

“Ok.”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Was he imagining this or did Sherlock sound out of breath. Well, whatever it was, he promised to be out soon and John still felt a bit hungry. So he wasn't going to bemuse about it and focused on food, noticing that there wasn't any desert, or did the detective eat it all? Guessing so, John decided just to order more. 

He grabbed for the phone, not really sure what he wanted. Maybe some chocolate butting, something elegant or just ice cream? And to his surprise on the other side of the line, he didn't hear any accent, maybe the Russians weren't phone people, only action packed adventurers! Or the obvious, that Jim had just messed with their heads again, making the carousel go around and around.

Somehow John ended up ordering a bunch of fancy sounding delights, hopefully they were going to be satisfying and also approved by his dominantly behaving sociopathic buddy. And when he was ready to hang up, he heard Sherlock screaming for cigarettes, so he ordered those too. After all, today was special, they were finally in more humane conditions and he wanted to be nice to his lover….. Lover, it sounded rather weird, flatmates, friends and now this, a new adventure!?

John turned and saw the detective finally stepping out around the corner, gracefully like some fairytale prince who was ready for his grand promenade. Only instead of that, he was just walking closer to the bedside and comfortably hurled on top of it. He was butt naked and didn't seem to be bothered by John's stare. “What in the world is up with you?”

“What do you mean!?”

The doctor was pointing at his nakedness. 

“Oh that! I just felt like it. Anyway It's not like you haven't seen me before! Does it bother you?”

“Amm..no! Not really.”

But Sherlock's eyes seemed to glisten in the light, almost like he was winking at him, or did the doctor imagine that? The truth was that he couldn't stop staring at his naked body. Clearly the detective had to be toying, it was a test! His inducement in him was already too obvious! Or was it more the fact that he needed to prove a point, provoke him just because of their argument? It felt rather surreal and John knew too well that he was going to lose, the temptation was just too much for him. Prudently Sherlock grabber for the newspaper and dived into the information, hiding his face behind it and giving the doctor an absolute chance to freely stare anywhere. 

“Amm..aren't you going to cover yourself up?”

Smoothly, without even lifting the newspaper, the detective replied: “I don't want those dirty ones and the bed sheet isn't really for my taste. So, I'm going to wait for new clothes!”

“Seriously?? How do you know there will be new ones!”

“Just trust me.”

“Ok? Well, is it ok if.. I touch you?”

“I thought you said I was sick? Or is it going to be a medical examination? Didn't your mother teach you not to touch insane people without help!”

So it was a trap! John swallowed a little too uncomfortably and tried again: “Don't tell me you expect Jim as the backup help! It's just odd that your attracted to him, from all the other horrible people in the wide world, you picked him! But I guess it probably has to do more with your need to comprehend...well, what I'm actually trying to say…I guess your no more sick than me.”

“Hmm..”

“Hmm what?”

“Hmm..go ahead then.”

“....?”

“Before I change my mind!”

Nervously John shifted closer to the mesmerizing specimen. He felt like a kid in a candy store, which lolly was he picking today? Of course the sweetest, the palest one! Sherlock's skin was so absolutely light, looking like he stepped straight out from Renaissance, were milk-white skin was thus prized as a sign of wealth, status and beauty. Also he was almost hairless, except for the peaubic area. Little dark curls softly nestling around the long slender prick, which tip was delicately hiding under the foreskin and tucked between the legs. 

In a way John felt blessed, he was finally getting the chance to make an acquaintance with this exotic body, which was begging to be touched, ravished and covered with soft kisses, like lovers promises of loyalty and faithfulness. Making him slightly wondering if Sherlock was ever ready to do the same for him! But that had less of importance at this moment.

Carefully the doctor started from the top, slipping his fingers over the fabulous shoulders, delicately tracing the clavicle. Then finding its way to the soft nipples, which were to do to the pale skin more pinkish looking then the regular light brown. Such nice blushing color! First he touched them with his palms, making little circling motions, until he felt them harden under his hands. Next testing Sherlock's responsiveness by pinching them very lightly. Making his body faintly jerk, but not enough to beek the detectives interest into moving his newspaper. Meaning it was ok to continue and now the hardened nubs looked even bigger, craving for being teased just a little more. So he ended up softly flicking his wet thumbs over them until he saw the detectives hips squirming delightfully. At this point, it was obvious that something else was starting to awake. That beautiful lean member was slowly hardening in plane eyesight.

John's hands continued exploring, moving on the abdomen, lovingly caressing the middle, leaving little blemishes behind and finding the hip bones. Everything was so majestically proportioned, even in his doctors career he hardly ever saw a specimen like that. That elegance, uniqueness just priceless. Playfully he bristled the little curls and moved closer to the groin. Sherlock's penis was semi hard now, asking to be touched. John was so curious, wondering how to handle such a delicate body part. He assumed again that the detectives experience with other people was close to non existing, therefore he was going to be very gentle. Softly he brushed his palm over the intriguing member. Then slowly but with a little more strength he pulled back the hand together with the foreskin, exposing the tip of the head. John could feel it hardening and starting to rise against his palm. He traced his finger back to the top and softly pinched the tip of the glans, it gave him a little jolt and the doctor crooked his fingers around the wonderful neck. The sensation of the smooth skin inside his palm, felt like everything was somehow melting together, a divine feeling. John started slowly moving his hand up and down, sensing how the detectives member was getting more and more excited. His fingers brushed the tip again, testing it's wetness. Now the doctor was wondering what it would taste like if he closed his lips around it. This all was still extremely new to him and so intriguing. He wanted to experience everything and then accordingly make his decisions about his likes or dislikes.

John's thumb softly stroke through the clear pre-ejaculate, smearing it all around the glands and pulling the finger to his lips. The odor a little too familiar from his work rooms, created by the consistency of ammonia and other sterile-smellin alkaloids in the fluid. He took a deep breath, getting more and more aroused by every minute and sucked the thumb in his mouth. John's eyes closed and a dark realization shattered his word, he was tremendously enjoying this. So bizarre, first anal now a blowjob, was there something more in store for him on this spectacular day..actually this thought was better left alone.

John leaned closer to his lover's groin, hovering just an inch away from the stiffness. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sherlock's face peeking from behind the paper, he was looking at him with curiosity and with that, heightening his arousal. He could feel the waves of heat and his cheeks burning up. But John was a soldier and had decided to be brave already a long time ago. Carefully he lowered himself until his lips touched the tip of the shaft. It felt fabulously soft and so smooth, even better than he imagined. Slowly the penises head slipped in his mouth and he could sense a tiny bit of panic! The doctor forced his tongue against it, familiarizing, studying every little detail. Then starting to fondle around, tenderly sucking and feeling the fabulous round shape of the head. Gently he pushed lower, trying to figure out how deep he could go. He glanced at Sherlock, whose eyes were still staring right back at him. They were shockingly wide and his mouth a little gaping, like a tiny burrow where the white rabbit disappeared to, but looking extremely aroused and fixated on just him.

By now, John's face was burning hot, he couldn't even imagine how far his blush reached. He was feeling absolutely embarrassed about all of this, how he looked with a dick in his mouth, trying to perform the unspeakable. Sucking on Sherlock's member like it was the gateway from this madness. But also, as a surprise he discovered that giving a blowjob was rather difficult. He couldn't fit much in his mouth and his throat wasn't cooperating. Still the doctor tried to force himself, even with the sickening sensation crawling it's way up from the unknown. He was fighting hard with the nausea and panic. The only thing that kept his cool was seeing Sherlock, the sinful look on his face, just priceless. It made clear how important was to relax his throat muscles, so he stopped fighting against the intruder. After all, he was the one in control of the situation. And he wanted to make this feel good. John calmed his nevers and started improving his performance. While unraveling he slipped even deeper, with every attempt getting more and more of Sherlock's stiff cock in his mouth and constantly adding some speed, bobbing up and down, until he himself was lost in this mechanical movement.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
The newspaper fell on the floor and Sherlock was moaning. His hands slipped in John's hair, yanking it carelessly. He couldn't believe how good it was, how incredible the doctor was. That fondness, softness he put in his touches. The love and admiration he felt merging from him. It lifted his mind and body more than any drug ever did. Was this haven..? A knock on the door.

“Room service!”

No,no,no..!

“John, don't stop, oh please..don't! GO AWAY, we don't need anything!!!”

But this wasn't a regular hotel and the service came rushing in, pushing a squeaky cart with food to the other side of the wall. Then stepping as close to the bed as possible and saying: “Oh my! I see you started with the desert! Sherly I must say you look as ravishing as ever, didn't you miss me at all?”

Jim was standing by the bedstead, with a mocking grin on his face. John could feel anger starting to pulp in his veins and he was ready to lounge, only Sherlock was still gripping his hair tightly. Trying to stop him from standing up.

“Piss off Jim!”

“Why so hostile? I come unarmed, bringing delights.”

“There is never anything delightful about you!”

“Remembering our little game, no.. I don't agree with that! But I gotta tell you, Sherly you really surprised me, your performance was exceptional! I'm sure your PET liked it too!”

Now there really was a surprise. Sherlock's never saw John act so fast. Just grabbing for the fork and then charging at Jim with full speed, dodging all the criminals self defense attempts and smoothly slipping behind him, clutching the psychopath in a choke hold and flinging the fork right next to the main artery in the neck. Of course not stabbing, but just pressuring it. In that moment Sherlock could absolutely see the beautiful soldier in him. The brave man who was ready to do whatever it took, just to protect his loved ones. But the detective wasn't a fool, he also needed to act fast, there was no need to let it get out of control, Jim was their ticket out.

“You can't even start understanding how badly I want to kill you! Especially after all the shit you put us through!” John had finally twisted the play set for his own advantage and was obviously enjoying the current situation.

“Oh poor puppy, didn't you learn anything! All I did was help you.”

“Shut it Jim! I have had enough of your despicable lies!”

“Lies?”

“John just hus and hold him still!”

Sherlock was stepping closer, still naked, still hard, still so irresistible! And without a warning got on his knees in front of Jim, turning the pawns around again. John was absolutely baffled, he couldn't just let the criminal go and stop the detective.

“What are you doing?!”

“Opening his belt.”

“Yes darling! Daddy wants to play too!”

Sherlock's fingers where moving fast, like there was no second to lose. He knew John was going to be furious, but he hoped his calculations where correct, at least all the hints suggested it and he went as he always did, with being bold.

There were so many people who sat all their little lives within their comfort zones, but Sherlock wasn't one of them. He was dreaming big and determined to take the leap and after that deal with the consequences. So he pushed forward, getting through the layers of clothes and finding the price. It was fully erected, pulsing, screaming for attention. And Sherlock was absolutely ready to give him that. With one strong push he took it in his mouth, no teasing, no licking, just harshly sucking it in, so his cheeks hollowed. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Jim moaned loudly and John didn't know what to think.

“Oh Sherly, your so needy! But then again daddy's cock is good and mmm.. I don't mind you wanting it.”

“You shut up!”

“Or what are you going to do? I think you just don't want to accept the fact that daddy gets more action than a pet!”

John was dealing with an absolute maniac, actually not one, but even two of them. Nothing made any sense, he felt anger rising in him and then he looked down: seeing the naked detective on his knees, shoving Jim's cock in his mouth, sucking on it, taking it so deep while his eyes were staring right up, sooo bright and big, like on ecstasy or something even more mind blowing. Making the doctor want to moan himself, confusing, hurting, exiting!

“I just might break your neck, so don't tempt me!”

“Choke, maybe! Break..not sure. Isn't he BEAUTIFUL, like an angel! Sucking on daddy's dick like it's pure sweetness itself, I wonder how many times did he fantasize about doing this...mmmh?”

“You are absolutely disgusting. Shut it already, or I'm gonna shut it for you!”

“Oh, really..stuff it with what?”

Jim's eyes glared at him, there was a flicker to his being, it reminded John of the devil. It made John shake his head in dismay.

“No..no..no!”

“..yes,yes.. didn't think so either, I know, absolutely DISGUSTING!!” 

What the fuck...was he actually asking fot it? Somehow the doctor felt surprised about this, was he really flirting with him? And being shocked by the realization, John ended up losing his grip around the psychopaths neck. Just like that, Jim pulled his hands away, while the doctor let it all happen. Their faces were too close, he could feel so much panic inside him, what was happening?! The criminals eyes were looking at him with spark and curiosity. John was stunned, amazed, his heart was beating so loud, making his head ache and hard to even move a muscle. Why wasn't he disgusted by it! Then a grip on his towel. It was the detective, grabbing for the only body protection he had, slipping it off and exposing his erection. The doctor was so disoriented, he couldn't even tell who or what gave him the bloody thing. Sherlock's tried to move between them, one hand gripping around the criminals cock, while his lips pushed closer to Johns stiffness. Sadly, they never got close enough, because out of the blue, Jim shoved the doctor on the bed. 

“Didn't I tell you, pets don't get to PLAY!”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Fast the detectives hand slipped up, pulling on the shirt, tearing buttons, while his whole body was raising up, reaching for its full stand. Then one of his hands continued sliding on the criminals nape. Sherlock's fingers grasped for the criminals hair, pulling it violently, making Jim's nose surge to the sky. And then the detective's mouth opened forming the next words: “I don't think you can talk to John like that! You don't have a say in this! You have tormented us enough! It's your turn to pay the price!”

Price, price..everything had always a price, the price of the game. Jim's face was only inches apart from Sherlock's, the detectives lush lips hovering delicately over his own. What a sinful closeness this was.

“Are you playing tough with me!? Because If you haven't noticed I have a temper!”

Sherlock fist grasped harder, pulling the criminals chin as high as it went.

“If you're going to be impudent with me, I'm going to fuck you raw, so you won't be able to sit for days!”

“Darling those are only threats, I eat them for breakfast!”

“Oh, no-no...no threats! You came here for a reason and that was to be fucked senseless. You planned days, for this special occasion, for me, for John. Now tell me who is the slut here?!”

Jim's face produced a smile, he was enjoying this. Sherly was playing his part well.

“You are my dear!”

“Wrong answer!” 

And Sherlock's hands gripped hard, pushing the stubborn man in to a kneeling position. 

“You deserve to be tied up! For your luck, I don't have the equipment, so I'm going to do something else! John come, sit on the edge, I want that little wrench to suck your cock!”

The doctor looked baffled, only the criminal liked it more than he was willing to admit, feeling rather stimulated by the whole thing. 

Was the little pet going to behave or park? No, no park, definitely no!..who was the detective's cute little puppy?! John was! And he always listened to his master, no matter which way his own wheels were turning. So there the monster was, shifting his legs and pulling himself closer to him. Jim wasn't going to open his mouth, at least not from his free will, this was going to be exciting! Actually he could have moved himself, even used his hands, but no, he was curious. Also he really liked feeling Sherlock's body rubbing against him, sensing his smooth skin, those delightful nubs and that hot stiffness poking his buttocks. 

A strong pull again, it literally felt like the detective was planning to pluck all of his hair lose. Only it really was a delightful pain, making his eyes squint and skin crawl. Now the detectives lips got so close to his ear, reminding him the recording, seeing how Sherlock loved whispering dirt and Jim couldn't experience it soon enough. His penis gave a jerk from the excitement. He could already imagine his breath on it. Oh, God!

“Are you going to open it up like the little brave slut that you are? Or do you want me to force it down your throat?”

The smartest would be shaking his head and fighting back, but he didn't want to make it too complicated. Especially considering he needed to win John's trust and if he did it too willingly it also wasn't going to work. So Jim opened his mouth just a little, only to protest and felt the long fingers slipping in. Delicious, beautiful fingers, they were supposed to stop him from closing his mouth, but they were absolutely delightful little things, caressing and squeezing his jaw apart. And then Sherlock was pushing his head closer and closer to the monstrous thing. In the corner of his eye he saw the doctor panicking, confounded between wanting this and running away. What a little scaredy cat! He was going to make him come so hard that he would forget his own bloody name. Yes, a wonderful nameless pet, all just for daddy's pleasure.

Knowing everything was Jim's business, he needed it to make the world go around. But with Sherlock he got a little too carried away. He was obsessed with him, wanting everything, including his favorite pet who he obviously used just for mindfucking, until lately, spicing up the game.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
John saw Jim's lips being so close to his vulnerable flesh. Sherlock was ordering him, pushing, hurting..he could see it from those watery eyes. This was all wrong! But just a while ago, didn't John wanted him to suffer, saying that he wanted him dead, to make him pay for all the discomfort! It wasn't right that he should feel differently now.. but that's what was happening, confusion making him doubt everything. Nevertheless he couldn't hide the fact that he also was painfully hard, definitely from fondling the detective, seeing him on his knees and now this..power play?

Sherlock fingers were harshly clutching around that jaw, keeping those lips open. And then John was sucked in pleasure. 

Knowing Moriarty, he thought it's going to hurt, there will be teeth and pain, but no! His lips covered him so perfectly, even tenderly. It was good, really mind blowingly good!!! Making John want to hide his face, to think of anything, anyone else, but the criminal. Fuck..why did it have to be Jim, but he couldn't look away. He saw him suffer, trying to take his bulky cock deeper. And Sherlock kept forcing, making the man gag, suffocate, drooling, spit running everywhere. The criminal looked a mess..a sinful chaos. God damn, it felt extremely satisfying.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Finally the detective let him go and Jim was panting, his throat hurt, eyes leaking. He seemed a little shaky, out of breath. But looking at John, it was all worth it. His puppy eyes were so wide with arousal and there was a hand clamped on his mouth, to stop himself from moaning. He was still in denial but there was no place to run. The doctor just needed to let go and leave everything to good old Jim! 

The psychopath wanted, needed to see John tremble, so he pushed his tongue out and brushed all the way from his balls to the tip of the penis with one smooth stroke. 

“Tell me who is the dirty little slut now!” Sherlock's voice bellowed in the criminals ear.

“I'm!”

“I didn't catch that!”

“I’m a dirty little slut!” and Jim's hungry eyes connected with the doctor's, who looked like he was going to faint.

“Good! John, do you think this slut deserves to have all his holes filled or you got something else in mind?”

It seemed like the doctor still had his hands full, trying to deny any arousing sounds from escaping, but Jim was already on him, with his lips, hands, tongue..teasing. Licking up and down, trying to make it feel like he got the whole thing in his mouth. Sucking fast, sucking eagerly. 

Then harshly Sherlock pulled from his hair again, stopping him and lifting his head to face the detective. 

“What do you think? Do you..?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“Do you want me to fuck you raw?”

“Darling! Ever since I first fantasized about you!”

And as simple as that, the sociopaths mouth covered the criminals, kissing him deeply. He could feel the tongue pushing far, burning and penetrating his mind. It was all he ever wanted, needed! Jim was in love with the sensation. To be desired so absolutely by a person with the same level of intelligence as his. The blissful perfection of the moment, making his body shake so exquisitely. The psychopath could feel the detectives fingers rubbing against his opening. Then slipping between his legs, digging farther to find his cock. Clasping around it and starting to stroke, especially tightly around the tip, getting his fingers as wet as possible. Squeezing so deliciously, making Jim gasp for air. Then sliding the sticky fingers back and pressuring the criminals tight opening.

“Tell me you want this!”

“Oh..Yes darling! Sherly, I want you to fuck me!”

“John! Move yourself higher! I want your both on the bed!”

There was no awkwardness, they all moved in synchrony. John slid higher on his back, Jim climbed on the bed on all four and the detective right behind him. It was obvious that the doctor was trying to get away, probably hoping for another game changer. But the psychopath noticed it and got him. Pulling his body just in the right angle so he could continue where he left off. 

Jim was ready to charge at the pulsing member when he felt a wet softness between his cheeks, while hearing the detectives sexy voice.

“Tell me your ready, that you did it for me? So I can force myself right inside!”

“Darling, what do you think I did!”

“Tell me how?!”

“Always the curious one! Would you imagine I did it, while watching you both shagging around like rabbits?”

That earned him a big, loud smack against his ass cheek

“I think you need more reminding how to behave!”

Another smack followed by an even bigger one, until it was the only sound Jim heard and could feel the whole cheek burning with a tremendous agony, quasi to the slaps slicing his delicate flesh. He wasn't going to cry, he was just a man in need of distraction. So the criminal pushed his head back between John's legs, swallowing the hard cock as deep as possible. It felt like an impossible task considering its thickness, but it did work as a good diversion. He even slipped his hands under the doctor's buttocks, letting him know that he could thrust up if he wanted to.

“Should I spank between your cheeks too?”

But instead of allowing Jim to speak, Sherlock grabbed his head again, forcing him lower to swallow deeper. Hearing gagging sounds he just picked on him a little more.

“Oh, what was that, couldn't hear you?!”

Now the criminals mouth slipped even lower. He was clearly choking, which made the throat really contract around John's penis, accomplishing the doctor to cry out in pleasure.

Sherlock inexorably let Jim push back up in desperate need for air. The psychopath was unnerved and panting hard but also his whole body was covered in goosebumps. It all just came a little surprisingly. That gorgeous moan, sounding too close to an actual orgasm.

“Baby, your trying to fucking kill me?”

“With all my heart!”

“You gotta try harder then!”

“John, I think the little slut is daring you of something.”

This time there was no more confusion, the doctor looked somehow drunken and confident, absolutely hot. John placed his hands on Jim's head, pulling him back. The criminal felt as freaked as stimulated by the new behavior. His body cried out from the need to fight back, to escape this approach. Only there were Sherlock's fingers slipping inside his passage. The special treatment a little too much to handle, the pressure awakening his absolute need for pleasure and filling his whole body with it. 

Those hands placed on his nape, weren't as insolent as Sherlock's. Yes they were needy and strong but not abusive. Jim liked those firm hands pulling and filling his mouth with every push. Even more, he loved that John had finally let go of his modesty, he was moaning hard, body gleaming with sweat. The criminal felt in haven, the only thing missing was Sherlock's cock. He did like his fingers, but was more intrigued by that huge stiffness rubbing against his balls. Jim wanted to feel it, to know how much he could take, how deep it will slip, how much pain it will cause. Fuck..usually he was the sadistic one, how had it all turned around and so fast. 

The fingers on his prostate were working fast, hitting it intensely, making his whole body shake, he tried crying out, achieving only gurgling sounds with that cock stuffed mouth. He was a mess and wasn't going to last long. Obviously Sherlock noticed it too and grabbed around his member, squeezing it hard. The denial of orgasm heightened his pleasure even more, edging him further. It was too much, his torso was out of control, making him feel like Sherly was in his head, reading every dirty thought he had. And not just deciphering him, but actually acting on the info. Oh God, that was too good, Jim was never going to feel lonely again! Now he only desperately needed some dicking.

He didn't have to wait too long. The criminals urge to orgasm past and Sherlock was using both hands to spread him while his spit fell and covered Jim's entry. Then he felt John climaxing and pushing a little farther while another stiff member was invading his passage. Jim was lost, his mouth filling with hot semen, choking, muscles clenching again. Moans filling the room. Swallowing, tasting all of it and at the same moment feeling the other cock slipping slowly deeper. The psychopath felt it all very intensely, every extra inch expanding his tunnel. Jim could hear them both panting while he was gasping for air, totally lost in his own world. Drowning in sweet ecstasy, pain and pleasure combined together. He felt in love, the sensation too much to handle. 

“Fuuuck!! Sherly! Fuck me already with your massive cock!”

“Mm..I guess your only used to rough play!”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
With just one strong push, Sherlock grabbed for the hips, burying himself balls deep in Jim. The criminal cried out. He couldn't believe how different this was. There was no fear of breaking the other, while with John he tried so badly to be more of a loving partner and felt struggling with the task. With Jim it was pure flaming passion, filling each others body's with a strong sensational understanding. To get the other person so completely that there are no boundaries to feeling each other's bliss or pain. He could also sense that the criminal was holding himself back, probably because of John, trying to convince him. But the doctor wasn't stupid, he might play along but he was never going to trust Moriarty, the fascinating slutty psychopath who was begging to be fucked roughly.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
John couldn't believe, he had done something so distasteful. Fucked that cheating bastards mouth, willingly!? Was he going mad, there was no other explanation! Even when he saw him struggle with the size, all eyes leaking and mouth drooling. It had looked.. more sexy, than anything else! But worse, it had felt incredibly good. Jim had given him the best blowjob he ever had experienced. And he surely didn't know how to feel about that, fall in love or drop dead from the horrible realization. John felt he needed to hide, a break from all of this craziness and snuck quickly into the bathroom to calm and clean himself up.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
“Sherly, darling.. face me! I want to see your beautiful face when you climax inside me.”

Sherlock pulled out while Jim turned around, laying himself on his back. The detective pushed the criminals legs apart and leaned over his body.

“I actually never imagined seeing you like this.”

“And I the absolute opposite, now FUCK ME!”

Sherlock pushed back inside and the psychopath was frenzy. Finally he could read that delicate face, all the little twitches of the muscles, giving out those beautiful expressions. And oh, those big- big eyes staring right through his sadistic soul. The detective was on top of him, hips moving waspishly. Filling his passage with a thrilling sensation.

Their mouths touched, angry bites, pulling on each other's lips, tongues gliding around.

“Ooh..Sherly baby, I want more, c'mon.. choke me!”

Jim grabbed for the detectives hands pulling them around his throat.

“Now.. squeeze!!!”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Sherlock did as requested, while filling the psychopaths tightness with powerful thrust, his hands grasped so perfectly around the criminals neck, and he squeezed. Jim's mouth fell delightfully open into a mesmerizing soft moan. He looked so wonderfully captivating, even extraordinarily beautiful! Those dark eyes staring right up at him, exactly like there was no one else close enough to him, in the whole wide universe... in love! Making the detective want to push his tongue between those harsh lips, just to get a taste of his madness. But then a change, everything happening so fast. The criminal was climaxing, hot spunk covering their bodies and there was a difference in his skin tone, his eyes were rolling backwards and getting more glassy. Sherlock could feel extreme tightness and he was panting, orgasming, so absolutely exceptionally. And he could hear someone scream, in the mist of the euphoric cloud he felt John hit him hard. 

Letting go of the criminals throat he stumbled on the floor. His body was trembling from the shock and overstimulation! Staring at his shaking fingers he was trying to think, had something gone wrong..or did he just lose track of time..kept him too long from oxygen?

In the corner of his eye he saw the doctor carrying Jim to the bathroom, his body looked limp but hopefully ok. Sherlock couldn't believe the feeling, it was extraordinary, in that specific moment, he had lost all of his control. This rush, it was new and so intoxicating, fascinating!

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Jim felt a splash of liquid hit his face and alarmingly he open his eyes. The psychopath was sitting in the bathtub and there was water running from the shower tab. Starting to wonder how he got there, he saw John pulling the curtain to the sides and turning the water off. Carefully the doctor knelt down and wiped his face with a wet towel.

“How are you feeling?”

“Wow.. are my ears hearing correctly! The doctor is actually concerned about me!”

“If you want to be an arse about it, then be my quest.”

And as fast as that John started rising up again, only before he managed a hand slipped around his neck pulling him into a kiss. It was a light one but had more meaning than their words ever could. They both gave just a tiny bit more in to their lips, offering themselves an opportunity to explore. But it didn't last long, the doctor pulled away first, having a totally stumped look on his face.

“Amm..I better leave and check on Sherlock.”

Then there were no more words and the exsolidar was out the door.

Jim's plan had worked, he managed to make John feel sorry for him, even though it sounded rather foolish, but didn't they say all is fair in love and war!

Well now, he just needed to get clean and see if they could figure out a compromise.

He saw that the doctor had undressed him, obviously he was out longer then he assumed of. But also, he didn't really feel like getting up, his throat felt stiff and there was this taste like he just swallowed a whole bowl full of pancake dough. Jim jabbed the faucet tab with his leg, making the water gush and tried washing and rinsing as much as possible. Then he closed it, letting the bath run empty and turned it back on. 

The tube was half way full when he saw Sherlock step into the room. Still naked, handsome, dreamy and still extremely impossible.

Without a single word he climbed in, facing the criminal.

“Darling, did you come to entertain your daddy?”

“Nope, just wanted to get clean.”

Casually Jim placed some soap on his palms and started to rub the detectives chest with it, just like it was their everyday routine. 

“Tell me how did it feel?”

“How did what feel?”

His fingers were massaging the whole upper body, brushing it so delicately.

“Don't play naive, was it everything you ever imagined?”

Without any resistance and with just one soft pull, Sherlock landed on Jim's lap, straddling him. Then the criminal added more soap to his hands continuing to the back.

“Peculiar! I could feel your body fight, muscles spasming, struggling for the last breath, the sensation a little too much, taking over my body, me losing any control and almost passing out together with you.”

Even though the psychopath was massaging the detectives back and finding all the stiff places, they were still glaring at each other with fixated looks. “I hope you enjoy it!”

“My body did, but not sure about the outcome, getting kicked by John and finding a disoriented you drowning in a bathtub.”

The criminal pushed closer, his stare a bit more intense. 

“Well you can always start making it up to me.. right now.”

And lifted one of the detectives hands, softly brushing it over his lips, the cheek, while carefully kissing his fingertips.

“Don't play the victim here, I should be drowning you right now, I know you better than anyone else!”

Harshly Sherlock pulled his hand back. 

“Oh,do you now? Maybe you should enlighten me!”

“You just want ...to get what no man ever has.”

“And what should that be?”

This time Sherlock was the one grabbing for the other. He placed Jim's hands on his hips and sifted even closer.

“Who is playing the naive now!”

The criminal squeezed those beautiful hips and slipped his hands on the buttocks.

“So you are a virgin after all! And you even got me doubting if your interested...of course until I saw the bathroom footage.”

The criminal clutched those cheeks, pulling their chests together. Their voices becoming only a whisper.

“I know, you definitely got more eyes than a spider, but did you at least enjoy it?”

“I have always enjoyed peeping at you. But daddy would enjoy a special show even more! Something meant just for me!”

Now his hands were slipping lower, almost into the void.

“I think you already countered that kind of a show.”

Jim's fingers brushed over the delicate opening, making the detectives face awaken with a little more color. He's lips pressed to Sherlock's ear and he whispered: “No, no..alone! I would love to see you ride a suction dildo just for me. Something really big. And taking it all the way up your ass, as delicately as you made me do it.”

A finger was fumbling so cautiously around the tender area, pressuring more and more of the frail flesh. Sherlock's eyes closed and there were wonderful kisses on his neck, together with more whispers, making him shiver and lose his rationality.

“You are so absolutely beautiful and I think you would look even sexier penetrating yourself with a dildo. I can almost imagine it, hips moving so hypnotically and your cock getting harder with every push. Thrusting, trusting.. so hard, just trying to get one more hit on that special spot..”

There was no need for words anymore. Their lips emerged, trying to eat each other. Tongues slipping into the deepest depths, same with Jim's finger, invading and discovering new territories. Sherlock uttered a soft moan, gasping for air. He turned his face and saw John standing in the doorway.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
The doctor looked rather dazed but understanding that he was noticed, he had to say something.

“I came to check if one of you is already dead.”

Sherlock tried to act casually, like there was nothing going on, but all his body cells told him that the doctor saw enough and was probably jealous. While Jim didn't let himself to be distracted at all and continued exactly where he left off, slipping that finger deeper and saying: “What a concerned little pet you have there! Sorry my love to disappoint you, better luck next time!”

“I'm nobody's wanking pet!”

“John! Just ignore him.”

“Yes, just do exactly what your master tells you..isn't that what pets DO, you might get a treat!”

Jim winked at the doctor while slipping another finger in that tight passage.

“You are sick, so absolutely disgustingly rotten!”

“Oh thank you darling for those delightful words. You know exactly how to boost my self esteem.”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
“John, you know I didn't meann…mmmh” He couldn't finish, uttering a soft moan which was overruling his power to talk. Jim had found his prostate and was pressuring it so firmly, making him impossible to keep still and in control. But those escaping sounds together with the uncontrollable movements of his hips, captivated the doctor. He's eyes had gotten so wide and he was moving closer to the bath, looking into the tube through the soapy water. 

“Yes, yes Sherly.. just let go! Fuck yourself with daddy's satisfying fingers!..mmm yes!”

Now Sherlock's face was really flaming with embarrassment, he couldn't look at John but also, he couldn't stop this, his movements. The detectives hips were softly bouncing on Jim's lap, making the water hit the floor. To his surprise, it felt extraordinary good and so absolutely freeing, different, peculiar. A fuzzy soft feeling caressed his mind and body, he didn't want it to stop. And then there were those wonderful lips, different than Jim's. John was kissing him so demandingly. Sucking on his tongue, filling his body with more excitement. 

Too hot, it seemed like he was burning up and then, he could feel two more fingers slipping in, making him feel so full. Sherlock broke the kiss and moaned hard.

“Oh Sherly baby, tell us...does it feel good!? Do you like it? There are still so many more fingers we could use on you.”

He couldn't do much, except to moan again, Sherlock understood now whose fingers intruded his body the most recently. In the midst of panting and moaning he tried to reply: “I can't..no more, please, no more!”

“Yes, yes you can!”

The detective was shaking his head but John cupped his face stopping it and slipped his thumb over those peculiar lips, parting them so delicately. Then Jim pushed two of his fingers in that captivating mouth.

“Mmn..Suck, little darling, suck on your daddy's sweet fingers!”

And Sherlock, like a totally horny juvenile, was following the orders precisely, taking them in his mouth and stroking them with his tongue, getting them extremely slippery and pushing out again.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Jim was so in love with the man on his lap, the one who captivated him with not just looks but most of all an incredibly powerful mind. He had lost any interest in his own arousal, what mattered was to see Sherlock unravel. Obviously meaning he was really going mad, because in his whole life he had never been selfless and now with those two around him, it started to become a routine. But even that didn't bother him, what really mattered was how many moans or how many fingers before the sociopaths delicious climax.

Jim's hand brushed over the detectives hip, trailing right were the other fingers were performing its sinister deeds. 

The bathtub had gotten pretty low on water, not even covering the detective buttocks anymore. That's why it was an easy access to Jim, to get all of those specially lubricated pointers into that tiny passage without a fuss. Sherlock's eyes looked absolutely magical, it seemed like they were literally in flames with desire. Wide like a kitty after a dose of catnip. Truly stunning, the cheeks so rosy, lips trembling just with the most beautiful sobs, his hair wavering around, like something from a beauty commercial. You clearly couldn't get enough of this maddening radiance, elegance.

“Oh darling, do you think six is sufficient? We could always use your fingers too, unless your going to wrap them around your delicate body part and show us how far you can shoot?”

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
For a second Sherlock's mind went absolutely blank, then he started telling himself that they couldn't do this to him! There were already too many inside him, performing strange things to his body and mind. It was even more demeaning to think what he probably looked from someone else's perspective: exactly like a whore hunting for attention and pleasure. Oh God, but it felt so fucking good and even worse, he understood that he wanted to be taken by both of them, filled up with their fabulous cocks. Such rough, hard cocks, hurting in the best ways possible. And just drown in this sensation, fuck, how was it possible for him to feel this way. He didn't want it to stop.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤  
Sherlock was panting hard now, his hips moving a little faster. John wrapped his hand aroused the detectives hardness to help him climax. He could feel the brunette getting so fierce, sounding like nothing he had ever heard before. More high-pitched, like a woman really close to orgasming and that was turning him on even more. Clearly the detective was lost in pleasure, forgetting all of his usual behavior and replacing it with something sexier, his fantasy Sherlock! Exactly the one who John wanted him to be! A feminine version of the sociopath, who needed to be taken with firm hands and filled in such delicate ways. So that the doctor could nurture all his desperate requests, specially the ones what made them both climax. Oh, and he would love to dress him up, and pay back for the camera incident. And then..he wanted Jim to watch them, yes!

“Sherly your gorgeous!.. YES! Beautiful, moan harder and come! Come for us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final to the crazy story. Yes, I left an open ending..cause there really wasn't much to write about it. You already knew what was going to happen anyway. 😆  
> I just imagine that they figured out how to make it work: the everyday normal relationship between Sherlock and John, than some texting with Jim and probably some random weekend, once a month or even after a longer period time, they got together and shagged their brains out, or something else, but definitely extraordinary. 
> 
> I actually did get some ideas how the relationship shaped between Jim and John. And how Sherlock came up with the crazy idea to fulfill everyone's fantasy. So that each one gets what they always wished for, which is probably the hardest pill for John to swallow.  
> But.. it was already challenging to write this, my English vocabulary is very limited, same with my imagination.😂 But I'm very happy for everyone who got some pleasure or cheered for me to finish it and gave me kudos. Thank you soooooo much!


End file.
